Goku's Little Girl
by dbzlover135
Summary: This is a sequel to Goten's Little Sister; Goku suddenly comes back into everyones lives and Naomi is happier then ever but will the kids at school believe her? Or will they keep making fun of her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Goku's Little Girl **_

_**Chapter 1 **_

* * *

The now 17-year old Goten smiled as he talked with a girl named Faith in the park.

Him and his best friend Trunks who is 18-years old were on a double date.

Trunks was on the date with Faith's friend named Kathleen.

As they were talking a little girl ran over to Goten and pulled on his pant leg.

Goten smiled down at her and picked her up and placed her in his lap.

She has black hair that goes to her shoulder blades, ChiChi's big eyes, and wearing an outfit similar to his he wore as a 7-year old.

**_A/N Look at the picture above thats what she looks like._**

"Goten I'm hungry."

He smiled.

"Alright why don't I go buy you some ice cream?"

"Yeah!"

Goten looked at Trunks.

"Have any money?"

Trunks rolled his eyes as he pulled out his wallet.

"You owe me."

"Okay I'll buy you an ice cream."

The two girls looked at them confused.

"Um...what about us?"

Goten and Trunks looked at them.

"Can we reschedule this when we aren't watching my little sister?"

"Fine bye."

The two girls stood up and left.

Trunks handed Goten some money.

Goten placed Naomi on the ground and grabbed her hand.

They walked up to an ice cream parlor and walked in.

Naomi drooled when she saw all the flavors.

Goten bought her a vanilla ice cream cone, he got himself a chocolate milkshake, and Trunks a mint chocolate chip milkshake.

She smiled as she ate all of her ice cream and looked at Goten with her puppy dog eyes.

He handed her his milkshake.

She grabbed it and drank it all in one big sip.

"Careful Naomi or you'll get a brain freeze."

"I never get brain freezes."

"You say that now but you just watch."

"Okay."

Trunks checked the watch on his wrist.

"Hey Goten we should get going our moms want us back by three and its already 2:48."

"Okay come on Naomi."

He picked her up in his arms and walked outside the ice cream parlor.

The two saiyans took to the air flying in the direction of Capsule Corporation.

When they arrived Goten and Trunks walked into the living room.

Goten placed Naomi on the ground and then turned on the TV.

She ran towards the gravity chamber and banged on the door.

Vegeta opened the door and looked at her.

"What?"

"You promised to take me to the movies today."

He rolled his eyes.

This girl had an amazing memory.

"Fine go ask Bulma for money."

"Okay."

She ran towards Bulma's lab and walked inside.

She saw Bulma working on something which made her curious.

"What are you doing Aunt Bulma?"

"Just fixing the dragon radar its been broken for a while."

"Oh can you please give me money?"

"Why?"

"Uncle Vegeta is going to take me to the movies and we need money for snacks."

"Alright."

She walked over to her purse and pulled out her wallet.

She handed Naomi some cash.

Naomi grabbed it and smiled.

"Thanks!"

She kissed Bulma's cheek and ran off.

Once Vegeta was in normal clothes Vegeta picked her up and flew to the movies.

After an hour ChiChi and Bulma were talking.

"Where is Goten and Trunks?"

"Most likely in Trunks room playing a video game." Bulma said.

Bra and Pan ran into the room and looked at the two grown women.

"Mom can Pan spend the night?"

"Sure its fine with me."

They smiled.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang.

Bulma stood up and walked to the door.

She opened the door causing her eyes to widen.

"G-Goku?"

He smiled wearing a blue top, yellow gi pants, pink wrist pants, a sash, and shoes.

"Hey Bulma."

She shook off her shock and grabbed his arm.

"You've got to see ChiChi."

She dragged him inside and pulled him into the living room.

ChiChi looked at him.

She gasped and stood up.

"G-Goku? Is that...you?"

"Of course its me."

She smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks and hugged him.

Goku smiled and kissed the top of her head and returned the hug.

"I've missed you ChiChi."

"I've missed you so much Goku!"

Goten and Trunks ran downstairs when they heard the commotion.

Goten smiled and ran towards his father joining in on the hug.

"I can't believe your back!"

He chuckled and hugged his son and wife.

They all heard the door open and close.

Goku broke the hug and looked at Bulma.

"Let me guess thats Vegeta?"

"Yeah but Goku you should-"

She got cut off by the sound of Vegeta's voice.

"I can't believe I let you eat so much food."

"Well I can't help it if the food is so good."

Goku raised an eyebrow when he heard the little girl voice.

Vegeta walked into sight and stared at Goku wide-eyed.

"Kakkarot?"

"Hey Vegeta how are you?"

He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine and stronger than ever what about you clown?"

Goku smiled.

"Stronger than ever as well."

"Lets put it to the test."

"Uncle Vegeta why did you run off?" A little girl voice asked.

A little girl walked into sight.

Goku looked down at her.

She looked at Goku nervously and hid behind Vegeta's leg.

Goku looked at Bulma.

"You had another child?"

"She isn't ours Goku."

"Then whose is she?"

ChiChi walked over to Goku and lightly touched his arm.

"She's our daughter Goku."

He looked at the little girl shocked.

She gulped and clutched onto Vegeta's leg even tighter.

Goten walked over to her and bent down.

"Hey Naomi remember what I told you about our dad?"

She looked at him.

"Y-Yeah."

"Well thats him."

Naomi stuck her head out from Vegeta's leg and looked at him.

Goku smiled at her and bent down.

Vegeta decided to help her out.

"Naomi don't be afraid."

She nodded and stepped out from behind him.

She walked toward Goku until she was standing in front of him.

"Hi there."

Naomi looked at her mother and Goten.

Should she be happy that her father is now in her life or angry that he left in the first place?

She looked at him angerily and punched him across the face.

Goku not thinking he would get hit had all his defenses down.

He felt his cheek feeling it sting a bit.

He looked at Naomi noticing the tears running down her face.

"You were never there for me when I was born! And you weren't there for Goten either! Your the worst daddy ever! I hate you!"

She ran off down the halls of Capsule Corp.

"Naomi!" ChiChi yelled.

"Leave her be."

They all looked at Vegeta.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, a man that says he's her father finally comes into her life after never being there for her do you expect her to be happy or angry?"

"Vegeta has a point." Bulma said.

He looked at Goku.

"Kakkarot we need to talk."

Goten walked up to his father.

"All she's ever wanted was her father to be here and now that your finally here don't mess that up for her."

He turned around and ran in the direction Naomi did with Trunks, Pan, and Bra following.

ChiChi kissed his cheek.

"She's 5 years old by the way."

She walked after Goten and the others with Bulma by her side.

Vegeta walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Take us to a deserted area."

He nodded and placed two fingers to his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Goku's Little Girl **_

_**Chapter 2 **_

* * *

Once Goku instant transmissioned them to a deserted area Vegeta let go of his shoulder.

Vegeta walked away from him and gave him his back.

Goku fiddled with his fingers as he waited for Vegeta to speak up.

"She's only ever wanted a father you know."

Goku looked at him.

"I never knew that ChiChi was pregnent."

"Your two brats told Naomi about how you saved the world."

"Really?"

"Yes and how your always leaving to fight or be dead."

He sighed sadly.

"If I knew I was having another child I would have stayed."

Vegeta turned around and looked at him.

"More than likely that would have changed now would it?"

Goku looked to the ground and shut his eyes.

"Your right."

"You and I both know that I wouldn't win the father of the year award but even I'm a better father than you."

"How?"

"I'm there for them and I don't leave."

Goku looked at him.

"She seems pretty attached to you."

Vegeta chuckled.

"That was a surprise to me as well."

"Why is she so attached to you?"

"She always thought of me as her father figure when you weren't here."

"What about Goten and Gohan?"

"She always counted on them being there for her which they were."

Goku sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I really screwed up didn't I?"

"At least you finally figured that out; she is a very smart girl I question if she's even your child."

He glared at Vegeta.

"Not funny."

"Not lying."

"What can I do to make it up to her?"

"Don't ask me thats something you'll have to ask her."

"Alright thanks Vegeta."

"Whatever and if you ever hurt her in any way possible I will kill you."

"Don't worry I'll be the one protecting her from now on."

"Don't tell anyone about this conversation or else."

"Right."

Back at Capsule Corporation everyone was trying to get Naomi out of Goten and Trunks old tree house.

Usually if it was a normal tree house they would just climb up the tree and get her.

But this was no normal tree house.

It was specially made by Bulma for Trunks when he was 9.

It has a TV, game systems, a special door with a key pad, video camera's to watch who's outside, and a special tube to get rid of people.

Goten cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Naomi open the door!"

"No! I'm not ever coming out!"

"Please Naomi! I'll get you ice cream!"

"That won't work Goten!"

"Fine if you don't come out I'll hide Bear from you!"

"You can't! I hid him!"

Goten sighed.

"Whats going on here?"

They all turned around and saw Vegeta and Goku walking up to them.

"Naomi locked herself in Goten and my old tree house." Trunks said.

"Then enter the code and get her out."

"She changed it."

"How does a 5-year old change a passcode to a specially made tree house?"

"By looking over Aunt Bulma's blueprints!" Naomi yelled.

They all looked at Bulma.

"Hey she was 3-years old I didn't think she'd remember."

Vegeta growled and floated up to the door and banged on it.

"Open this door Naomi!"

"No!"

He looked shocked.

Naomi never said no to him.

He growled and prepared a ki blast in his hand.

"Stand away from the door because I'm about to blow it off."

All of a sudden a tube appeared over his head.

He gasped when he was sucked into it and appeared back on the ground.

He glared at Bulma as he stood up.

"Really?"

"Well Trunks asked for it when he was a kid."

Goku placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Let me talk to her."

"Fine but don't be surprised if you get sucked into that tube."

He chuckled and nodded.

Naomi sat inside the tree house sitting on a red bean bag.

She had tears running down her cheeks as she thought about what she said to her father.

She felt terrible that she yelled at him.

For years all she wanted was her father to be back in her life.

And when he finally comes home she punches him across the face, yells at him, and runs away.

She sighed knowing he would never forgive her.

As she was thinking she heard a strange noise.

She turned her head around seeing someones head squeezing itself through the window.

The person looked up and she noticed it was her father.

When he finally got inside he looked over at Naomi.

He smiled realizing she was much than Gohan was when he was 5-years old.

He walked over to her and sat down beside her.

Naomi bit her lip.

"I'm sorry." They both said.

Goku looked at her shocked.

"What are you sorry for Naomi?"

She looked at him with her nose running and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I-I said I hated you...I'm sorry I-I didn't mean it."

He smiled and pulled her into his lap.

"You don't have to be sorry Naomi I should be sorry for not being there for you or your mother when you were born."

Naomi wrapped her tiny arms around his stomach and buried her face into his stomach.

"W-Where were...you?"

"I was at the Lookout training a boy named Uub."

"Mommy says you always leave for fighting...are you going to leave again?"

"Not for a long time."

She sniffled and looked at him.

"I love you daddy."

He kissed her forehead.

"And I love you."

He stood up and wiped away her tears and wiped her nose.

"How about we get Goten and mommy and head home okay?"

She smiled.

"Okay daddy."

Goku smiled.

He loved Goten and Gohan but having a daughter was so different.

He felt like he had someone to protect besides ChiChi.

He opened the door of the tree house and floated down to the ground.

Naomi looked at Goten and reached her arms out towards him.

He walked forward and pulled her into his arms.

"You okay Naomi?"

"Yeah."

"Well lets get home."

Goten grabbed onto his fathers shoulder and ChiChi grabbed onto his hand.

Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and instant transmissioned them home.

Goten placed Naomi on the ground and walked inside to do his homework.

Naomi grabbed Goku's hand and dragged him to the backyard where a bunch of vegetables were growing.

Goku bent down and examined the veggies.

"Wow did you grow all these?"

"Well mommy, Goten, and Gohan helped me but I picked the vegetables out."

"I bet they'll taste amazing."

She smiled.

"Naomi come inside its time for your bath." ChiChi said.

"Okiee dokiee mommy but can daddy take a bath with me?"

ChiChi looked at Goku.

He smiled.

"I'd love too sweetie."

She smiled and lifted her arms up.

ChiChi picked her up and looked at Goku.

"Go change into a pair of swim trunks we don't want her seeing anything."

"Right."

They both walked inside their home.

ChiChi walked upstairs and walked inside the bathroom.

She put the plug in the tub and filled it up with warm water.

Once the tub was filled she took Naomi's clothes off and placed her inside.

The door opened up and Goku walked in wearing orange swim trunks.

"I'll wash her ChiChi."

"Thanks Goku I'm going to get dinner ready."

"Okay and ChiChi I love you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Goku."

Naomi giggled at them.

ChiChi smiled at her before leaving the bathroom.

Goku looked at his daughter before getting in the tub.

She smiled and splashed him.

He chuckled.

"I have to clean you Naomi not play."

She pouted.

"But I want to play."

"We'll play afterwards okay?"

"Okiee dokiee."

Goku pulled her to sit in his lap and grabbed some soap.

He lathered it up in his hand and then washed her body.

Afterwards, he washed her hair.

Once she was all clean and smelled good he stepped out of the tub.

Naomi raised her arms up and let him pull her out of the tub.

Goku dried her off and took notice of her tail scar.

"When did you have your tail removed?"

"My tail? What do you mean?"

"You do know your half-saiyan right?"

"Yeah Uncle Vegeta told me."

"He told you that you had a tail right?"

She shook her head.

He ignored it and finished drying her off.

He wrapped her up in the towel and carried her to her room.

He set her on the ground and pulled out some of her underware.

He put it on her and then pulled out some pajama's.

He put on blue pajama pants on her and a short sleeve blue shirt with a star in the middle.

When Goku was looking Naomi flared her ki making the water in her hair evaporate.

He turned back around to look at her and looked at her shocked.

"Whats wrong daddy?"

"I could have sworn your hair was wet."

"I guess it just dried really fast."

"I guess so."

She grabbed onto his hand and walked down the stairs.

Naomi sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

Goku sat beside her and watched Mixed Martial Arts with her.

Goku looked at her with a smile.

"You like fighting don't you?"

"Yep but nobody allows me to fight."

"Good I don't want to see my little girl getting hurt."

She giggled.

"I'll be fine daddy."

"I just don't want you to face the things your brothers and I've have had to face."

She nodded.

Hopefully some day her father would let her fight.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Goku's Little Girl **_

_**Chapter 3 **_

* * *

The next day Naomi was woken up by her alarm clock.

She rubbed her eyes and groaned when she realized it was monday.

That would mean more teasing.

She smiled when she realized her father was back so no one could make fun of her now.

She got out of her bed and ran into her closet.

She pulled out some jeans, vans, a white T-Shirt, and a plain orange hoodie.

After she had her clothes on she walked to her parents room.

She opened the door and stepped in quietly seeing both her parents still asleep.

She walked over to Goku's side and poked his nose until he woke up.

He opened his eyes and tiredly smiled at her.

"Hi Naomi what are you doing up so early?"

"I have to go to school."

He sat up and yawned.

"You go to school?"

She nodded.

"Mommy signed me up for preschool a long time ago so I could make friends."

"Well did you?"

Naomi frowned.

"No everyone thinks I'm weird because I didn't have a daddy."

He frowned and picked her up placing her in his lap.

"Well I'm here now."

She smiled.

"I know and I'm very happy."

"Want me to fly you to school?"

"Yeah! That way everyone will know I have an awesome daddy!"

He chuckled and set her down on the ground.

"You go eat something while I get dressed."

"Okay daddy."

She skipped out of his room and walked down the stairs.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw Goten eating a poptart.

He looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey Naomi."

"Hi big brother."

"Want me to make you some poptarts?"

"Yes please."

He pulled out two smorez poptarts and placed them in the toaster.

She waited patiently until they popped.

Goten put them on a plate and put them on the table.

Naomi walked over to the table and sat down enjoying her warm poptarts.

"Thank you."

"No problem baby sister."

Goku walked down the stairs in his orange gi.

"Ready to go Naomi?"

She finished her poptarts and nodded.

Goten looked confused.

"Go where?"

"I'm taking her to school."

"Oh well be safe guys."

She grabbed her book bag and put it on her back.

Naomi hugged Goten's leg then ran outside.

Goku picked her up in his arms.

"NIMBUS!"

The yellow cloud flew down and stopped right in front of Goku.

He sat on it and sped off towards her school.

Naomi smiled at her father.

"With you taking me to school it should be a lot more fun."

Goku smiled.

"So what is your school called?"

"Orange Elementary."

"At least its called a good color."

Naomi giggled.

"You love the color orange don't you daddy?"

"Yep and I can see you must be a fan of it too judging by your hoodie."

She smiled.

"I do like the color orange but blue is my favorite."

He nodded.

The Nimbus landed in the alley letting the two get off.

Goku set Naomi on the ground and grabbed her hand.

She began to drag him towards the entrance.

"Come on daddy!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

When they walked through the doors all the children were shocked to see her with a grown man.

She walked to her classroom and pulled on her teachers pant leg.

Mrs. Barrons looked at Goku and then down to Naomi.

"Yes Naomi?"

"I want you to meet my daddy."

She looked at Goku and stuck her hand out with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Son I'm Mrs. Barrons, Naomi's teacher."

Goku shook her hand.

"Hi Naomi really wanted me to meet her class."

"Yes well...Naomi could you take your seat while I talk with your father?"

"Okiee dokiee love you daddy."

"Love you too sweetie."

She hugged his leg and walked to her seat.

Mrs. Barrons took him to the side and gave him a serious look.

"I wanted to ask you a question about Naomi."

"Alright."

"When we had our family tree homework to do and present I think she kind of lied about your family."

"What did she say?"

"Well she told me she got this knowledge from Vegeta Briefs, Bulma Briefs husband do you know them?"

"Yes I do Bulma is a childhood friend of mine."

She nodded.

"She said that you were an alien from a planet called Planet Vegeta and your father Bardock risked his life trying to save the planet."

Goku nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Kids have crazy imaginations don't they?"

"Yes but Naomi has the craziest one of all and she doesn't really get along with the other children."

"She told me that the other kids tease her."

Mrs. Barrons nodded.

"They do because you weren't around if you don't mind me asking where were you?"

"Um...I was so held up by my work that I never really saw them that much."

"Alright well if I need anything from you I'll call."

"Okay thank you."

She nodded.

Goku waved to Naomi before leaving the class.

As he was leaving he saw a window that showed Naomi's class.

He smiled when he decided he'd see how she acts in class.

He floated in the air and peeked through the window opening it a bit so he could hear.

Naomi sat at her seat with a smile on her face so happy her father was back.

Violet walked inside and looked at her.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because my daddy is back."

She laughed.

"Nice lie Naomi."

Naomi frowned.

"But I'm not lying he was just here."

"Sure he was where is he now?"

"Going home."

"Your a liar Naomi how come I didn't see him when I came in?"

"Because he left before you came in."

Violet rolled her eyes.

"This is the reason you have no friends you lie too much."

Violet took her seat.

Naomi frowned and wiped away a tear.

Goku looked down at Naomi with a frown.

Children were so cruel.

He wanted to just fly through the window and comfort her.

He sighed before flying home.

When the end of the day came around for Naomi she was putting her things back in her book bag.

All the children from her class walked up to her.

Naomi looked at them all curiously before putting her book bag on her back.

"Can I help you all?"

"Yeah we want to see if you were telling the truth about your dad." Violet said.

Naomi glared at her.

"I was telling the truth."

"Then where is he?"

"Probably on his way here now."

"Alright show us."

She growled before stomping out of the classroom.

All the children followed after her as she searched the sky for him.

She walked over to the alley and didn't see him or the Nimbus.

Violet laughed.

"I knew you were lying."

"I wasn't lying!"

"Sure you weren't."

Naomi felt her blood boil from her anger.

Her hair flashed blonde freaking some of the students out.

"Whats wrong with your hair?"

Naomi looked at Violet confused.

"What do you mean?"

"It just changed blonde!"

Naomi looked at her hair.

"No it didn't its still black."

"Your even a bigger weirdo than I thought."

Naomi frowned as tears filled her eyes.

All the children walked off to their parents cars.

She stood there alone waiting for her father.

Naomi sat on the ground as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

All of a sudden Goku appeared before her.

"Sorry I was late I was sparring with Vegeta."

He looked down at her noticing the tears.

He bent down and wiped a tear away.

She looked at him and rubbed her nose.

"Its okay daddy."

"Whats the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Did those kids make fun of you?"

She nodded.

Goku picked her up and pulled her to his chest in a hug.

"I was waiting for you to come so I could show them all you were actually here but you never showed."

He frowned.

"I'm sorry sweetheart Vegeta wouldn't let me leave until the spar was finished."

She sniffled.

"Its fine but they all said my hair changed blonde is that normal?"

He pulled her away from his chest and looked at her shocked.

"For saiyans yes thats normal that means you transformed into a super saiyan."

"Really?"

"Yeah what happened when they said that?"

"They were saying I was lying about you being home and I got really angry."

"Hm...I guess those kids are helping you transform."

She smiled.

"Then I'd be super strong!"

He chuckled.

"Yep and lets get you home before your mom freaks out."

He picked her up and stood up.

"Okay daddy."

He took to the air and flew home.

He looked down at her and smiled.

He wouldn't let anyone hurt her now that he was back.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Goku's Little Girl **_

_**Chapter 4 **_

* * *

A couple weeks passed by sence Goku has returned.

Goku heard about an upcoming martial arts tournament and told all the Z Fighters.

Everyone decided to enter except Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Gohan, Videl, and Bra.

Naomi wanted to enter but she knew that no one would let her enter.

Goku heard that there was a junior division so he thought that was safe enough for his little girl.

She was disappointed that she was going to fight in the junior division but happy she was at least entering.

Currently, Vegeta and Goku were sparring in front of the Son household.

Naomi was sitting on the ground watching them spar as she held Bear.

She watched their every movement with interest.

"What are you doing kid?"

She turned around and smiled.

"Hi Mr. Piccolo and I'm just watching daddy and Uncle 'Geta spar."

He looked up at them.

"Who is winning?"

"Daddy but Uncle 'Geta keeps getting angry that he is losing and using a lot of his energy."

He nodded.

"Are you going to train today?"

"I can't daddy won't let me leave his sight he doesn't want me getting lost."

"Alright I guess I'll see you later today at the tournament."

She nodded.

He turned around and flew away.

Naomi sighed and watched the two full-blooded saiyans spar.

Once they finished sparring their fighting outfits were ripped up.

They both floated down to the ground and looked at Naomi.

"Did you like watching us spar Naomi?"

"Yeah but I was really bored."

Goku smiled and ruffled her hair.

"How about I teach you a few of my fighting techniques so you know what your doing."

She stood up and smiled.

"Sure!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Kakkarot your wasting your time putting her in the junior division."

"I don't want her getting hurt Vegeta and she is just a little girl."

"Your eldest brat was 5-years old when he fought me and Nappa."

"I know that but I want her to be safe."

He shook his head.

"Whatever."

He flew into the air and took off back to Capsule Corporation.

Goku smiled at Naomi and bent down.

He looked at Bear in her arms and chuckled.

"I don't think your friend will be able to fight."

"Bear is super strong! Goten gave him to me on my 1st birthday."

"Maybe he should stick this one out so he doesn't get hurt."

"Okay."

She walked into the house and placed Bear on the couch.

She smiled when she ran up the stairs and opened the attic.

She walked up the steps and pulled out a box labeled _'Goten's Old Clothes'_.

She pulled out his old gi he wore as a 7-year old and put it on.

She smiled when it fit perfectly and left the attic.

When she walked back outside Goku smiled at her.

"That looks a lot like Goten's old gi."

"I know and it looks like yours thats why I want to wear it."

He smiled.

"Alright now lets begin."

Once they started Goku was shocked when she copied every single one of his movements correctly.

When he started to fight an imaginary opponent he noticed Naomi was doing an amazing job.

After a while he stopped and bent down so he was eye level with her.

"Naomi how come you did all those techniques without any flaws?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know maybe I'm a natural."

"You sure are not even Goten or Gohan could perform all my techniques perfectly when they first tried."

She smiled.

"Cool! What now? Can we spar?"

"Woah woah woah, calm down Naomi I think I'm a bit too strong to be sparring with you."

Naomi pouted.

"Aw man please daddy?"

"I could hurt you Naomi."

"Please!"

He sighed.

"Fine but if I hurt you tell me."

She smiled.

"Okay!"

Goku slipped into his fighting stance.

Naomi's happy face turned into a one of seriousness as she got in her fighting stance.

Goku was shocked to see his daughter's usual happy face turned into a serious one.

She flew at him throwing punch after punch.

He was shocked when her punches were a lot more powerful and faster than he thought.

He punched her across the face sending her to the ground.

He was about to run over and help but she stood back up and smirked.

"Thats more like it."

"Naomi are you okay?"

"I'm fine I am a saiyan after all."

He nodded.

Naomi let out a battle cry and flew towards him.

The two kept sparring until Naomi laid on the ground panting.

Goku was shocked from his daughters amount of strength.

Not even himself, Goten, or Gohan were that powerful at her age.

He walked inside the house and grabbed two sensu beans.

He walked back outside and ate one himself first.

He bent down and placed one in Naomi's mouth waiting for her to eat it.

When she did she sat up and smiled.

"Did I do good daddy?"

Goku smiled.

She was just like him when he was a kid.

When she was fighting she was serious but after the fight she was her happy self.

"You did awesome baby."

"Yay! Do you think I could fight in the adult tournament now?"

"I don't think so Naomi."

She frowned.

"Aw why?"

"You still could get seriously hurt."

"But-"

"No buts."

She sighed.

"Okay daddy."

"Now lets get mommy and Goten so we can go."

"Alright."

He stood up and grabbed her hand.

Once all the Z Fighters were at the tournament Naomi was sitting on Goku's shoulders.

She giggled from the height as she played with his hair.

"You have crazy hair daddy."

He chuckled.

"I have stylish hair not crazy."

"I say its crazy."

"Hey Goku is that you?" A voice asked.

He looked up and smiled.

"Hey Hercule long time no see."

"Its good to see you and who is that adorable girl on your shoulders?"

Goku brought her down from his shoulders and held her in his arms.

She buried her face in his chest.

"This is Naomi my daughter."

"Aw she's cute hey Naomi I'm the savior of the world!"

He began to laughed.

Naomi looked at him then over to Vegeta.

"Hey Uncle 'Geta is this the worthless piece of shit you told me about?"

Hercule stopped laughing as everyone looked at either Vegeta or Naomi.

Goku looked at his little girl shocked.

"Naomi where did you hear that?"

"From Uncle 'Geta when he was telling me about that man."

She pointed at Hercule.

Bulma pulled his ear making him yelp.

He rubbed his ear and looked at Naomi.

"Hey brat if I ever say a bad word in front of you again do me a favor and punch me."

"Okay."

Goku looked her in the eyes.

"Don't ever say that again Naomi it isn't nice."

"Okay daddy."

He placed her on the ground and held her hand.

Pan ran up to Hercule and hugged him.

"Hi gramps."

"Hi Panny are you entering the tournament?"

"Yep I'm entering the adult division."

Hercule looked at Naomi.

"Is she entering the adult division?"

"Nope I don't want my baby getting hurt." ChiChi said.

"All competitors! Please sign in!" A man yelled.

"We better go get signed in wish us luck." Trunks said.

After everyone said goodbye they all gathered at the sign in desk.

Trunks walked up with a smile.

"Trunks Briefs."

"Ah I remember you from all those years ago one of the best matches we've ever had."

He chuckled.

"Thanks."

Goten walked up next.

"Goten Son."

"Alright next."

"Goku Son."

"Next."

"Vegeta Briefs."

"Next."

They both gasped when Piccolo walked up.

"Piccolo."

"N-Next."

"Pan Son."

"Next."

Naomi smiled as she stood in front of them.

"Naomi Son."

One of the men smiled.

"Aw your just adorable another for the junior division."

She rolled her eyes.

She was use to being called cute or adorable.

She walked over to Goten and pulled on his gi leg.

He looked down at her.

"What is it Naomi?"

"I don't want to enter the junior division can't I enter the adult division with you guys?"

Goten chuckled.

"Sorry but dad would kill me if you entered the adult division."

She frowned.

"Aw man."

"Everyone report to the waiting area." A man said.

Naomi grabbed Goku's hand and walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Goku's Little Girl **_

_**Chapter 5 **_

* * *

Naomi giggled as Goku made funny faces at her as they waited.

Goten walked up behind Naomi and scooped her up in his arms.

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

She then pouted when she realized something.

"I don't get to fight with you guys."

"Don't worry about it Naomi."

She sighed.

"Okay."

"Just don't try to kill any of the pathetic humans." Vegeta said.

"Okiee dokiee Uncle 'Geta."

Goku chuckled.

"'Geta?"

Vegeta blushed.

"Shut up Kakkarot."

"Sorry."

Goten placed Naomi on the ground and talked with Trunks.

Naomi grew bored and examined all the adult fighters.

"All children fighting in the junior division please come this way!" A man yelled.

"Good luck Naomi." Trunks said.

"Thanks."

Goku kissed the top of her head and gave her a smile.

"You'll do fine and we'll watch your matches okay?"

"Okay daddy."

She walked over to one of the men and stood behind another child.

They guided them to another waiting area as the adults went through the preliminaries.

She sat on the ground and leaned against the wall waiting.

"Look at who it is." Someone said.

She looked up and gulped.

"Violet what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to fight of course."

Violet had her hair in a pony-tail and she was wearing a pink ninja outfit except without the mask.

"I never knew you could fight."

"Well I can but I'm surprised your here."

"Well all my family is here fighting so I decided I'd enter."

"I bet you'll lose the first match."

Naomi clenched her fists together.

"I will not lose."

"Sure you won't but just to let you know I am number one at Hercule's Junior Training Class."

She rolled her eyes.

"Hercule isn't a good fighter just to let you know."

Everyone that heard her say that gasped.

"Your crazy he saved the world twice."

"No he didn't he took the credit for beating Cell and Buu."

"Your even more of a weirdo than I thought you were."

Naomi looked to the ground as Violet laughed and walked away.

She wiped her eye and noticed a shadow appearing over her.

She looked up and smiled when she saw Buu.

"Why crying?"

"I'm just a little sad."

"Why?"

"People keep saying I'm weird and don't believe that Hercule wasn't the one who saved the world."

"It better if people think Hercule is hero."

"Why?"

"It just is."

She sighed.

"Alright."

Buu pulled out some candy and handed it to her.

She smiled at him.

"Thanks Buu."

"No problem bye bye Naomi."

"Bye Buu."

He turned around and walked away.

She unwrapped the candy and ate it.

She smiled from the sweet taste.

Every time she wanted some candy she would go to Buu.

The candy he created was way better than the candy they sold in stores.

A man with blonde and gray hair, wearing sunglasses, has a mustache, and wore a suit walked in.

"Alright kids line up so we can introduce you all."

They all lined up the way he asked and began to walk out.

Naomi stood on the right side of the stage on the end.

The announcer grabbed his microphone and held it to his mouth.

"These 25 children have entered the junior division and only one of them will be taking home the prize money! Lets give them a round of applause!"

Everyone clapped and whistled for the children.

Naomi blushed nervously having a bit of stage fright.

They all walked back into the waiting area once everyone stopped clapping.

The announcer picked them all by age and experience in fighting.

After a few matches Naomi's turn was up.

She would be fighting a 15-year old boy by the name of Nick.

He smirked at her as they walked to the stage.

Once they were on the stage they took a few steps away from each other and looked at each other.

The announcer looked at the both of them and then his clipboard.

"This match will be Nick Collins a 15-year old boy against Naomi Son a 5-year old girl!"

Nick chuckled.

"They pair me up with a baby? This is going to be easy."

"Fighters! BEGIN!"

The boy got in his fighting stance as Naomi simply stared at him.

He chuckled.

"Too scared to move? Well you can make it less painful and give up now."

Naomi glared at him.

"I never give up."

He shivered from the harsh tone of her voice.

He smirked at her.

"Oh so you can talk how about we start this fight now before either of us get old."

He brought his fist back and aimed it at Naomi.

When he was about to hit her in the face she vanished.

He looked around shocked as well as the audience.

Naomi smirked from up in the air.

She cupped her hands over her mouth.

"HEY! UP HERE DUMMY!"

He looked up.

He gasped.

"How did you get all the way up there?"

"Like this!" She yelled.

She fazed back to the ground in front of him.

He gasped in shock.

Naomi pulled her fist back and lightly punched him across the cheek.

He was sent flying out of the ring and hit the wall.

Naomi smiled and bowed before walking off the stage.

"Way to go Naomi!" Goku yelled.

She smiled when she reached the waiting area.

Most of the children looked at her shocked and stayed away.

Violet laughed.

"Nice trick you pulled Naomi but that won't work on me."

She cocked her head to the side confused.

"Trick? What trick? That was all real."

"Sure it was."

Naomi shrugged her shoulders and waited for her next match.

All of her matches went by smoothly and the final match finally arrived.

She didn't know who her competitor would be but she knew they must be an amazing fighter and she couldn't be even more excited.

She stood at the entrance and gulped nervously.

"You scared to face me?"

She turned around and paled when she realized she would be fighting Violet.

"Your the competitor I have to face?"

"Yep and don't be surprised when I beat you."

Naomi smiled and stuck her hand out.

"I just wish for a good fight."

Violet rolled her eyes and walked out towards the stage.

Naomi shrugged her shoulders and followed after her.

They both stood on either side of the announcer.

"These two young ladies are going face to face in the final match! Lets get a few words from them."

He held the microphone in front of Violet.

She smiled innocently.

"I just wish for a good fight with my pal Naomi."

Naomi felt her jaw drop when she realized Violet stole her words from earlier but added the last part.

Everyone _'awed_' at her words.

The announcer smiled.

"Now that is so sweet your turn Naomi."

She looked at the microphone and smiled her usual Son grin.

"I just want to show my daddy and my family that I am a good fighter and I should enter the adult division in the next three years."

Everyone looked at her shocked not clapping, whistling, or anything.

She looked around nervously and scratched her head.

"What? Was it something I said?" She asked.

"Its nothing Naomi but by the way who are your parents? You look very familiar."

"Oh my mommy's name is ChiChi and my daddy's name is Goku."

The announcer gasped.

"ChiChi and Goku? ChiChi as in the Ox King's daughter?"

"Yeah."

"And Goku as in the man who defeated King Piccolo?"

"Yep."

"No wonder you made it to the final match! Is Goku compeating today?"

"Yep and I can't wait to see him and my Uncle 'Geta fight."

"Now that is one match you all will have to watch now girls are you ready?"

Naomi stood in the middle of the stage looking at Violet.

Violet got in her fighting stance but Naomi saw many open areas to hit her.

"BEGIN!"

Naomi stood still as Violet raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to get in a fighting stance? Or are you too scared?"

"Your fighting stance has a lot of flaws."

"No it doesn't!"

Naomi walked over to her and poked her causing her to fall.

"See that was a flaw."

Violet got back up and smirked.

"I've been waiting for an excuse to hit you for a while now."

"Okay hit me."

"Fine."

Naomi stood still as Violet brought her fist back and hit her across the face.

Violet screamed in pain as she clutched her fist.

"Your face feels like a ton of bricks!"

Naomi extended her arm out and yelled.

She used some of her energy to blow Violet out of the ring.

Everyone was silent for a moment before clapping and cheering.

"Everyone! The winner of the junior divison! Naomi Son!"

Naomi looked up at her father and the others noticing the smiles.

She smiled and walked over to Violet.

She sat up and looked at her noticing her extended arm.

Violet grabbed her hand and let her help her stand up.

"That was a good match I never knew you were a fighter."

"Thanks but we didn't even fight."

"I know but I could tell that if I didn't have my daddy's blood in my veins I would have been beaten by you."

"Whatever I have to go."

Naomi frowned as she walked away.

"Naomi! That was amazing!" A voice yelled.

She turned around and hugged Goten.

She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks big brother."

Goku walked over to them and pulled Naomi into his arms.

"I'm just glad your safe."

"I am a saiyan daddy I'm fine."

"I know but how about you sit with your mother and the others now."

"Okay good luck everyone!"

Goku placed her on the ground and watched her walk off to the seats.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Goku's Little Girl **_

_**Chapter 6 **_

* * *

When Naomi finally saw her mother through all the people she ran towards her.

She grabbed onto her mothers leg and smiled.

"Did you see me mommy?"

ChiChi smiled and picked her up.

"I sure did and you did an amazing job."

"Thank you."

She kissed her mothers cheek and sat on her lap.

After a little while she heard her stomach growl.

She frowned and looked at ChiChi.

"Mommy I'm hungry."

"Lets go get you a snack then."

Bra stood up.

"I'll get her something ChiChi."

"Thank you Bra heres some money."

ChiChi pulled out some cash and handed it to the Bulma look alike.

Bra put it in her pocket and grabbed Naomi's hand.

Once they got through all the people they looked around.

Naomi sniffed the air then drooled when she smelled funnel cakes.

"Bra! Look! Funnel cakes!"

Bra smiled when she saw the funnel cake stand.

It was Naomi's only weakness.

"Alright just stay here."

Naomi nodded.

Bra walked up to the funnel cake stand and waited in line.

Naomi stood beside a small gate waiting for Bra to get her snack.

As she was waiting she felt someone tap her shoulder.

She turned around and smiled.

A man wearing a hat and sunglasses was looking at her.

"Hi mister."

"Hi whats your name?"

"Naomi Son."

"Are you friends with Bulma Briefs?"

"Yep she's my godmother."

He smirked.

"Perfect and do you like funnel cakes?"

She nodded her head.

"Yes sir! I love them!"

He pulled out four funnel cakes making her eyes widen and her mouth drool even more.

"Well if you come with me these will all be yours."

She glared at him.

"Are you a bad man?"

"Not at all I'm even friends with your big brother."

"Which one?"

"Gohan, I went to high school with him."

She smiled.

"Okay but I better tell Bra I'm going with you."

When she was about to walk up to Bra the man grabbed her arm.

"Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because its a surprise for your family and we don't want them to find out."

"Okiee dokiee."

She grabbed his hand and walked away with him.

After a little bit Bra finally got Naomi's funnel cake.

She turned around expecting to see the drooling 5-year old but didn't see her anywhere.

She bit her lip knowing ChiChi would have her head.

She looked around and finally caught sight of her walking into a black van.

"NAOMI!"

Naomi turned around and waved at her.

"HI BRA!"

"Oh no! Naomi get back here!"

The man beside her pulled her into the van and shut the door before driving off.

Bra gasped.

"I'm totally dead."

She ran back to the tournament and caught sight of Goku and the other Z Fighters.

"GUYS!"

They all looked at her.

ChiChi looked around for her daughter but didn't see her.

"Bra where is Naomi?"

Bra panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"She...she was kidnapped!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled.

"I'm so sorry I turned my back to buy her a funnel cake and the next thing I know she's getting inside a black van."

Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goku all growled with anger.

"No one hurts my baby sister and gets away with it." Goten said.

"I'm with Goten we've got to find her."

"She may not be my sister but if anyone hurts her I'll kill them."

"Kakkarot your brats are right we should split up and search for her."

"Good thinking Vegeta; Goten, Trunks, and Gohan you three search the west and Vegeta and I will search the east."

"What about us?" Bulma asked.

"You all stay here just in case she shows up."

They all nodded.

**/Where Naomi is/**

Naomi sat on a crate and swung her legs as she ate her funnel cakes.

She looked at the blonde haired man pace back and forth.

She swallowed the funnel cake in her mouth and spoke up.

"Mister what surprise are we going to show my family?"

He looked at her.

"Um...I can't tell you just yet."

She pouted.

"Okay."

His phone began to ring and he answered it.

"Hello?...yeah I've got her...alright see you then."

He hung up his phone and walked toward her.

"Who was that?"

"My boss he is going to be here in a little bit."

"Is he nice?"

"Yep."

The door of the small warehouse they were hiding in opened up and three men walked in.

The one in the middle was very tall and had robot parts.

The two beside him were wearing suits and sunglasses; Naomi guessed they must be his bodyguards or something.

The man in the middle bent down and looked at her.

"Hm...are you sure she has a connection with Bulma Briefs?"

"Yes sir she was with Bulma's daughter."

"Good here's your pay Sharpener."

He snapped his fingers.

One of the men walked up to him and handed him a bag full of money.

Sharpener smiled.

"Thanks."

He was about to leave when the man stopped him.

"You can't leave just yet my plan isn't finished yet."

"Oh sorry Mercenary Tao."

Naomi silently gasped.

She remembered Gohan once telling her about how their father beat Mercenary Tao when he was a child.

He also said he was a trained killer.

She smiled.

He smirked.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing."

"Hm...Sharpener give her your phone."

"Why?"

"So she can call Bulma you idiot!"

"Oh."

He pulled out his phone and handed it to her.

Naomi flipped open his phone and bit her lip thinking of who she should call.

She smiled when she knew exactly who to call.

**/Where Goku and Vegeta are/**

Goku growled when he saw no black van anywhere.

His blood boiled when he imagined what his baby girl must be going through.

Vegeta flew over to him and got his attention.

"I can't see or sense her anywhere Kakkarot."

"Me either."

"Lets find the boys and figure something out."

Goku nodded.

Right when they were about to sense them out the three saiyans flew in front of them.

"Guys we have great news!" Trunks said.

"You found Naomi?"

"Well no...but she called Goten."

Goten put her on speaker.

"Naomi where are you?"

_"I don't know I think its some warehouse."_

"Sweetie are you okay?" Goku asked.

_"I'm fine daddy a lady in pink is here with his sister."_

_"I am not a woman!_" Mercenary Tao yelled.

"_Then why are you wearing pink and have your hair in a braid?"_

He growled.

_"And I am not his sister_!" Sharpener yelled.

_"Well you have long blonde hair like this girl I know."_

"Naomi stay put were going to try and find you." Gohan said.

_"I can find you guys."_

Naomi smiled as she ran out of the warehouse and looked in the sky.

She frowned when she realized she didn't have a good view.

She looked at the ferris wheel and smiled.

She ran over to the line and ran to the front.

"Hey no cutting kid back of the line."

"Sorry but I've got to find my daddy."

She hopped on top of one of the carriages and looked around as it moved upwards.

She smiled and spoke into the phone.

_"I see you guys! Look at the ferris wheel!"_

They all turned around and gasped.

"Naomi be careful!"

She smiled and waved at them.

"Brat get over here!" A voice said.

She turned around and smiled at Mercenary Tao.

_"I've got to go Goten the lady wants to play."_

_"I'm not a woman!"_

Goten gasped when she hung up.

"We've got to get her before she gets hurt!"

"Vegeta and I will get her you three get Tao and that blonde haired guy she was talking about."

They nodded.

Goku and Vegeta flew over to Naomi and landed on top of the carriage.

Tao gasped when he saw Goku.

"G-Goku!"

"Yeah thats me and I see you kidnapped my daughter."

He laughed nervously.

"S-She's your daughter? I didn't know."

Trunks and Goten flew behind Tao and tied him up in a ki rope.

"Now you can't go anywhere." Trunks said.

Naomi smiled and hugged Goku and Vegeta's legs.

Goku picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Can I have a funnel cake?"

They all chuckled.

Gohan flew up to them all with Sharpener tied up.

"You guys won't believe this I went to high school with this guy."

Vegeta smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"I'll teach you two to kidnap my goddaughter."

They both screamed and Goku didn't even stop Vegeta from pounding on them.

Naomi frowned as she looked at her father.

"I made you miss your match didn't I?"

He smiled.

"Don't worry about that baby I'm just glad your okay but don't ever talk to strangers okay?"

She nodded.

"I promise."

"Good because if someone kidnaps you again I might just help Vegeta pound them."

She giggled and kissed his nose.

"Okay daddy."

And with that they all flew back to the tournament.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Goku's Little Girl **_

_**Chapter 7 **_

* * *

Once they arrived back at the tournament ChiChi ran towards Goku.

She pulled Naomi from his arms and hugged her.

Naomi giggled as she returned the hug.

She noticed tears running down her mothers cheeks.

"Mommy why are you crying?"

ChiChi smiled.

"I'm just happy your safe."

"Of course I'd be safe I'm a saiyan."

She smiled and kissed Naomi's forehead.

She placed Naomi on the ground and watched her walk over to Gohan.

"Big brother Gohan where is Mr. Piccolo?"

He looked around.

"I'm not sure he was here earlier."

She frowned.

"I want Mr. Piccolo!"

He rubbed the top of her head.

"Don't worry he's probably watching you from far away."

"Okay."

Once the tournament was over they all flew back to their homes.

Naomi smiled as she buried her face in Goten's chest.

He chuckled.

"What are you doing?"

"Your chest is warm."

He kissed the top of her head.

When they arrived home Naomi jumped out of his arms.

She ran inside and sat on the couch.

Goku walked in and smiled at her.

"Daddy! Come watch TV with me!"

"Alright."

He walked over to her and sat down.

She wrapped her arms around his stomach and smiled.

He pulled her into his lap as he turned on the TV.

Goten walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn and set it down.

Naomi smiled and grabbed a handfull.

She yelped and let it go.

Goku looked at her confused.

"Whats wrong?"

She looked at him.

"It was really hot and now my hand hurts."

He smiled.

"Do you have a boo boo?"

"Yeah can you kiss it daddy?"

"Sure sweetheart."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

She smiled.

"All better."

He chuckled.

Naomi looked at the bowl of popcorn and waited until it cooled down.

Once it did she took a huge handfull and ate it.

After a while Naomi fell asleep with her hands covered in butter.

Goku yawned and rubbed his eyes as he glanced down at Naomi.

He smiled and picked her up.

He carried her to the bathroom and washed her hands before carrying her to her room.

Once she was in her pajamas he tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

When he turned around he saw Bear laying on her dresser.

He smiled and grabbed it before placing it beside her.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around it.

Goku took one last glance at her before leaving.

Through the night Naomi began to toss and turn in her sleep.

She had a look of horror on her face as she tried to wake up.

_/In Naomi's Dream/_

_Naomi gasped as a very powerful ki blast was sent her way._

_She jumped out of the way just in time._

_She also noticed she was a super saiyan and her clothes were ripped up with cuts and burns all over her body._

_She looked around the area she was in noticing it was West City but it was destroyed._

_The buildings were destroyed, all of the people were dead, and there was a huge fire errupting from Capsule Corporation._

_Naomi felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she listened in horror to the screams of pain._

_Two men evilly laughed as they lowered themselves to the ground in front of her._

_"Sad Naomi? Or are you scared?"_

_She glared at him._

_"Whats wrong with you two? Your not the Uncle Vegeta or daddy that I know!"_

_She was true the two that caused this damage was Vegeta and Goku._

_But strangely they didn't look like themselves._

_Goku had longer hair, red fur, wearing yellow gi pants, had a tail, and looked evil._

_Vegeta had his hair back to its normal style but longer, red fur, black leather pants, and a tail._

_Goku laughed._

_"Of course we aren't the Goku or Vegeta you know! Were evil!"_

_She backed up in fear._

_"P-Please daddy think about mommy, or Goten, or Gohan."_

_"They mean nothing to me!"_

_She looked to Vegeta._

_"Uncle Vegeta you have to snap out of this; Gohan once told me how you fought against a man named Babidi's control."_

_He smirked._

_"Who says I'm not just doing this because I want to?"_

_"Because your not evil!"_

_Another man evilly laughed as he landed behind the two saiyans._

_"She's lived enough kill her now."_

_"Of course Master Baby." They both said._

_Naomi gasped._

_Goku held his arm up and yelled._

_She gasped again when she felt she couldn't move._

_Vegeta and Goku walked toward her and stopped right in front of her._

_They both smirked._

_Vegeta put his hands to his sides as he prepared his Final Flash._

_Goku cupped his hands and started his Kamahameha._

_"Final..."_

_"Ka...ma...ha...me..."_

_"Please don't do this!"_

_"FLASH!"_

_"HA!"_

_Naomi screamed._

_/End of Dream/_

Naomi screamed and sat up straight.

She panted as sweat rolled down her body.

She looked at the clock on her night stand noticing it read 1:45.

She clutched Bear and laid down.

She gulped remembering the dream.

Naomi looked out her window and shook with fear.

She knew that she wouldn't get any sleep tonight.

When morning came around everyone was staring at Naomi.

She was still dressed in her pajamas as she struggled to stay awake.

She had her head resting in her hand and her spoon in her other hand.

Her arm slipped making her face fall into her bowl of oatmeal.

Goku, Goten, and ChiChi all exchanged glances.

Goten grabbed her shoulder and shook her.

"Naomi? Naomi? NAOMI!"

She gasped as she sat up with oatmeal all over her face.

ChiChi grabbed a towel and wiped off her face.

She yawned.

"Yeah Goten?"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am why do you ask?"

"Um...you fell asleep in your bowl of oatmeal."

She smiled her usual smile.

"I just uh...thought of a new way to eat my food."

"Naomi sweetie please eat with your utensils not your face." ChiChi said.

"Sorry mommy."

Goku looked at her concerned before eating his breakfast.

Once breakfast was over Naomi walked outside.

She stood in the backyard and examined the vegetables growing.

As she was examining them she saw the back of a man.

She squinted her eyes as she reconigzed the haircut as her fathers.

"Daddy? Is that you?"

The man turned around and smirked at her.

She raised an eyebrow.

He turned around and began to run through the forest.

"Hey! Wait up!"

She began to run after him.

Goku stuck his head out the window watching Naomi run off.

He raised an eyebrow and followed after her.

Naomi kept running after the man until she reached a clearing.

He sat on a tree stump and simply stared at her.

She noticed he was wearing saiyan armor, had a tail, and a red bandana around his forehead.

She nervously took a step back.

"You aren't my daddy."

"_No I am not I'm your fathers dad."_

"So your my grandpa?"

_"Yes my name is Bardock_."

She smiled when she remembered his name.

"Uncle Vegeta told me you stood up to a tyrant named Frieza all by yourself even when no one believed you."

He smiled.

_"That I did."_

"Your so brave."

_"Thanks kid but thats not what I have to talk about with you_."

"What do you mean?"

"_You see I was cursed with the ability to see into the future and you've gotten my curse."_

"Curse? How is it a curse?"

_"You get to see terrible things happen before they happen."_

She gulped as she remembered her dream.

"Then my dream-"

"_Was the future you must prepare yourself granddaughter_."

"But how?"

"_You must make everyone train you don't know when that creature will come here."_

"But if no one believed you and you were a grown man how do you expect them to believe a little girl like me?"

"_Don't tell them about the vision they musn't know about your ability_."

"Why?"

"_They just can't just make sure everyone trains and by everyone I mean the saiyans_."

"But what if it still comes true? You tried to stop your planet from blowing up but yet it still happened."

_"Sometimes things don't happen the way you plan but you must still try."_

She was about to respond but someone cut her off.

"Naomi? Naomi where are you?"

_"Sounds like your father is coming I must go_."

"Wait! What if I need more help?"

"_I'll come when you most need me_."

He began to disappear into thin air.

Goku walked up behind her and bent down.

"Sweetie who were you talking to?"

She turned around.

"Just myself."

"Well why did you come all the way out here?"

"I felt like exploring."

"Okay but next time tell me."

She nodded and looked at him seriously.

"Daddy I think its time everyone starts training again."

He smiled.

"Why do you say that?"

"Just because you never know when a new enemy will attack."

"We've had 10 years of peace Naomi we'll be fine."

"Please daddy! Everyone has to start training again!"

He looked at her shocked from her outburst.

"Why? Is someone coming to attack Earth?"

She looked at the ground.

"I can't tell you."

"Naomi unless there is an actual reason to start training we can't."

"But daddy-"

"Naomi if you know something you can tell me."

She bit her lip.

"I-I can't but you have to take my word on this."

He looked at her and sighed.

"Fine I'll talk with the Z Gang."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you daddy! You have no idea how happy this makes me!"

He smiled.

"How about we get home? Your mom is probably wondering where you are."

She nodded and grabbed his hand.

She glanced back at the stump and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Goku's Little Girl **_

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

It has been a month sence Naomi first saw Bardock.

Goku convinced Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Pan, Piccolo, and Goten to all start training again.

They all questioned Naomi at first but when she wouldn't tell them all why they decided just to train.

Goten and Trunks both practiced the fusion dance and showed it to Naomi.

When they fused into Gotenks, Naomi was shocked.

She wanted to do it as well but she had no one to fuse with so she decided just to train.

Vegeta and Goku have been training a lot together in the gravity chamber or outside.

Pan and Gohan both trained together so Gohan could teach Pan the techniques Piccolo taught him.

Naomi decided she'd train with Piccolo sence everyone else was training with someone.

He already taught her all his techniques and everything he knew.

She was already stronger than him and was now as strong as Goten.

But sadly everyone refused to train her saying they didn't want to hurt her.

She vowed she would transform into a super saiyan so they wouldn't baby her.

Currently, Piccolo was meditating as Naomi focused her energy.

He opened an eye and glanced at her.

She was wearing the same exact gi Goten wore as a 7-year old and the childish look on her face was gone.

She growled as she tried to transform but couldn't.

"Naomi the way to transform isn't by force."

She looked at the namekian.

"Then how? Nobody will tell me."

"Goku transformed when he saw Krillin get killed by Frieza, Vegeta transformed because he thought he was weak."

She sighed.

"But its not like I have any anger to use."

"Gohan didn't need anger to transform though."

She looked at him.

"Then how did he?"

"He thought about all the times he let us down in battle as a child and he just transformed well thats what Gohan told me."

"Alright."

She clenched her fist together as she powered up.

Piccolo watched her as her hair flashed blonde.

Naomi growled as she thought about all the hurtful things her classmates would say to her.

She remembered back to the dream she had of Vegeta and her father about to kill her.

She knew she was weak and wouldn't be able to stop whoever this Baby was that was coming to earth.

She screamed as a yellow aura surrounded her body.

Piccolo shielded his eyes and smirked.

"You did it Naomi your a super saiyan."

She stood up straight and looked at her hair.

She smiled when she realized it was blonde.

"I did it! I'm a super saiyan!"

She flew towards Piccolo and hugged him.

"You should tell the others."

"Your right!"

She let go of him and sensed out where they were.

She noticed they all were gathered at Capsule Corporation for some reason.

She powered up and flew towards CC at full speed.

When she got there she lowered her powerlevel so she could surprise them all.

She walked to the front door but stopped when she heard them mention her name.

She hid outside the front door and listened in.

"Goku why are we doing this?" Trunks asked.

"What do you mean Trunks?"

"Why are we training so hard like a battle is about to happen?"

"Trunks does have a point dad there hasn't been a single battle for 10 years." Goten said.

"I know but we'll have to take Naomi's word on this."

"Kakkarot as much as I hate to disagree with what Naomi has to say why would she make us start training all of a sudden?"

"I don't know but she must have a good reason."

"Did she tell you this reason?"

He scratched the back of his head.

"No."

"Then how do you know? Why does she want us to become stronger? All of us are already the strongest beings on this planet."

"Dad, Vegeta does have a point and no one could ever beat you or Vegeta." Gohan said.

"Maybe Naomi just wanted to become stronger or see us all in action." Pan said.

"Or maybe I'm doing it to save your lives." A voice said.

They all turned their heads to the side seeing Naomi standing there.

"Naomi how long have you been there for?"

"Long enough to hear you all doubting me."

Goku walked up to her and bent down.

"Sweetie we just don't understand why your making us train maybe if you told us we'd understand."

She bit her lip and looked out the window.

She silently gasped when she saw Bardock standing there shaking his head.

"I...can't tell you."

"Naomi if you don't have a reason for us to fight then there is no reason for us to train."

She felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

Goku wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Whats the matter?" Goten asked.

She glared at them all.

"I'm only doing this to save your lives! I can't tell you the reason why but you all need to become stronger!"

She ran out of Capsule Corporation and flew away to the mountains.

When she reached the mountains she sat on top of one sobbing to herself.

"_You alright kid?"_ A voice asked.

She turned around and saw Bardock standing there.

"No because you told me not to tell anyone they all doubt me and won't train."

_"Well you must come up with a good reason to make them train_."

"Like what?"

"_Say a very strong fighter is coming to earth_."

"They all will want to know how I know this."

He scratched his head.

"_Good point maybe you could train on your own."_

"I'm not close enough to becoming strong enough to defeat my daddy and Uncle Vegeta."

"_Then I'll train you_."

"But your dead."

He chuckled.

"_I can still train you though."_

She stood up and smiled.

"Alright lets do it."

He smirked and cracked his knuckles.

_"Fine by me_."

It has been a year and Naomi hasn't gone home once.

Goku and the others have searched far and wide for her but she hid from them.

She continued her training with Bardock and learned how to control her super saiyan level.

She even reached super saiyan 2 but it was too much for her to handle.

Her hair has grown longer and she was wearing a replica of Bardock's saiyan armor.

She was sitting inside of a cave and looking at her reflection.

She grabbed a rock from the ground and sharpened it until it was as sharp as a needle.

She grabbed her hair and cut it making it stop in the middle of her shoulder blades.

She smiled when she remembered Piccolo teaching her his clothes beam technique.

She closed her eyes and imagined Goten's old gi on her body.

When she opened her eyes she smiled as she examined her new gi.

_"Ready for battle?"_

She turned around and smiled at Bardock.

"Yep but when will I know when Baby is here?"

"_He is already here."_

Her eyes widened.

"What! And you were going to tell me this when?"

"_I was just flying over the city and I saw him taking over Goten and Gohan's bodies so I rushed here."_

She gulped.

"I can't take on Goten and Gohan."

"_Yes you can just believe in yourself."_

She nodded.

"Right I just hope he hasn't reached Uncle Vegeta or daddy yet."

"_Here I want you to have this."_

He bent down and removed his bandana.

He tied it around her forehead.

"Whats this for?"

"_Good luck."_

She smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks grandpa I really appreciate your help."

"_No problem kid now go get rid of that Baby_."

"Right."

She walked to the entrance of the cave and sighed.

_"Here goes nothing."_ She thought.

She powered up and took off into the city.

When she reached the city she looked down in horror.

Everything was blown up most likely from Gohan and Goten.

She lowered herself to the ground and walked through the damage.

She noticed all the dead bodies from people of all ages.

She held back her tears and looked around for any survivors.

After a while she ended up not finding anyone.

She sighed.

When she was about to take to the air she sensed someone behind her.

She turned around and noticed it was Trunks.

"Trunks what are you doing here?"

He smirked.

"Getting rid of the saiyan scum."

She glared at him.

"You aren't the Trunks I know who are you?"

"Of course I'm the Trunks you know."

She slipped into her fighting stance.

"Either walk away now or you have to fight me."

"How about I fight you instead."

She gulped.

"Trunks I really don't want to hurt you."

He rolled his eyes.

"That just proves how weak you are."

He prepared a ki blast in his hand and launched it towards her.

She jumped over it and gasped when his fist connected with her face.

He sent her flying a bit but she flipped herself over and crouched on the ground.

She wiped away some blood from her mouth and glared at him.

"I see you started the fun without us Trunks." A voice said.

Naomi looked up making her eyes widen.

Goten, Pan, and Gohan were all floating there.

They all lowered themselves to the ground and smirked at her.

"Sorry about that Goten I just had to see how much she's improved."

Gohan cracked his knuckles.

"Allow us Trunks she is our sister."

She felt tears gather in her eyes.

"Gohan, Goten please don't do this."

"You can either join us and become a Tuffle or die."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Truffle? As in the candy?"

They all smacked their foreheads.

"Tuffle! Not Truffle!" Pan yelled.

"What is that?"

"A race that King Vegeta destroyed." Trunks said.

"King Vegeta? You mean Uncle Vegeta's dad?"

"Precisely."

"Maybe he had good reasons to."

They all laughed.

"The Tuffles were an excellent race and yet that arrogant man killed them!"

She took a step back.

"Well I'm sorry but whoever is controling you all doesn't have to take it out on us the saiyans got their planet destroyed as well."

Gohan smirked.

"I'm well aware of that little story told by Vegeta back on Namek."

"Then why are you doing this? You all need to get a hold of yourselves!"

"We will...once your dead!"

She gasped as they all flew towards her.

Goten, Trunks, and Gohan all turned into super saiyans and attacked.

After a while Naomi was barely standing with her gi ripped up and bruises all over her body.

She was panting from fatigue of using up all her power.

Goten smirked.

"Too bad your all out of energy you weren't even a good warm up for us."

She growled.

Pan looked up at Gohan.

"Can I finish her off dad?"

"Sure thing Pan knock yourself out."

Pan smirked as she cupped her hands.

When she was about to prepare her Kamahameha someone stopped her.

"Stop! Leave her to us."

They all looked up and bowed.

Naomi gasped as her eyes widened.

Goku and Vegeta lowered themselves to the ground with smirks on their faces.

"D-Daddy? Uncle Vegeta?"

"What is it Naomi?"

"Are you two...evil?"

They looked at each other then laughed.

"Of course were evil! What are you stupid?"

Naomi took a step back.

A man appeared behind them and smirked down at her.

"Goku, Vegeta finish her off."

"Of course Lord Baby."

**A/N Baby is in his final form after he gets out from Vegeta's body in GT after Goku cuts off Great Ape Baby's tail just to let you all know**

She gasped.

"Y-Your from my dream...your the one who took over their minds."

"How smart you are."

She felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please don't do this daddy this isn't you."

He smirked.

"Of course its me...the new me, the better me."

"No I liked the old you."

"Well too bad because he's long gone."

She gulped.

"Don't worry Naomi this will only hurt for a second and then you'll be in Otherworld where you belong." Vegeta said.

Vegeta put his hands to his sides as he prepared his Galick Gun.

Goku cupped his hands as he prepared his Kamahameha.

Sence Naomi got beaten by the others earlier she had no energy to move.

As they prepared their blasts Naomi just stood there awaiting her fate.

"Galick..."

"Ka...ma...ha...me..."

"Any last requests?" Baby asked.

"Yeah that you get whats coming to you real soon."

He smirked and chuckled.

He turned to look at Vegeta and Goku.

"Fire whenever you two are ready."

They both nodded.

"GUN!"

"HA!"

Naomi bit her lip as she waited for death to come.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Goku's Little Girl **_

_**Chapter 9 **_

* * *

As Naomi waited for the blasts to hit her she never felt anything.

She opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow when she noticed the area around her had changed.

"Good to see your still alive Naomi." A voice said.

She turned around and saw a man with long white hair, purple skin, and pointy ears.

She nervously took a step back ignoring the pain in her body.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I am the Supreme Kai."

"Whats a Kai?"

"I'll tell you after I heal you."

"You can heal me?"

"Yes now lay down on your back."

She slowly did as he said.

He kneeled over her and put a hand on her stomach.

He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Slowly Naomi felt her power coming back to her and the pain in her body disappearing.

Once he finished he stood up and smiled at her.

Naomi stood up and poked her arm.

She smiled.

"I'm not injured anymore thanks a lot."

"Your welcome but I must talk to you about more serious matters."

"Supreme Kai! Did you bring Goku's daughter here yet? I'm not getting any younger!" Someone yelled.

"Of course I brought her elder she's right here."

An older version of the Supreme Kai walked up to her.

He leaned towards her face getting into her personal space.

He looked at her for a while before pulling his head back.

"Yep thats Goku's daughter for sure."

"Who are you?"

"I am the Old Kai."

"Why did you two bring me here?"

"Because right now your the only one who can get rid of Baby." Supreme Kai said.

"Me? How can I do that? All my family is under his control and I can't beat them."

"Sure you can."

"You might want to rethink that Supreme Kai." Old Kai said.

They both turned around seeing him staring into his crystal ball.

They walked up to him and looked into it.

Goku and Vegeta were both Great Apes blowing stuff up.

Naomi gasped.

"Oh no! Now that their great apes there is nothing that can beat them!"

"All you have to do is cut off their tails."

"Thats very strange Vegeta and Goku didn't have their tails." Supreme Kai said.

"Then how were they grown back?"

"My guess is that Baby grew their tails back so they could blow up the planet."

Naomi looked into the crystal ball and gasped.

Vegeta and Goku were transforming into something else.

"Whats happening to them?"

The Kai's looked into the crystal ball.

"Hm...seems those two are transforming into super saiyan 4's."

Supreme Kai and Naomi looked at the Old Kai.

"What is a super saiyan 4?"

"That."

They looked into the crystal ball seeing the new versions of Goku and Vegeta.

Naomi gasped when she realized they looked just like the two of them in her dream.

"This is not good! It all came true!"

"Calm down Naomi."

"How can I? I know they will kill me then the planet! I saw it all in my dream."

"We are aware that you can see into the future but did you see the rest of your dream?" Old Kai asked.

"No."

"Then you have no idea that they will kill you or the planet."

She sighed.

"But how will I beat them? Baby has the entire earth under his control."

"Then you'll have to find a way to beat them."

"But I have only reached the first transformation of super saiyan."

"Then we'll have to make you reach even higher."

She raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"Supreme Kai you train her."

"Of course elder."

Naomi smiled.

"Awesome! I'm going to get trained by the Supreme Kai!"

"Are you sure you want to get trained by me? I've never trained anyone before."

"I'm sure and I bet you'll do fine."

He let out a breath.

"Alright lets do this."

After a while Naomi learned all of Supreme Kai's techniques.

She even learned instant transmission.

He also taught her how to master her super saiyan 2 form and she made it to super saiyan 3.

The only down-side to her super saiyan 3 state is that it drains her of her energy.

Currently she was in her super saiyan 3 form struggling to keep it.

She let out a gasp as she dropped out of that state and back down to her normal form.

She landed on her knees and panted as sweat rolled down her face.

"Your doing good Naomi your amazingly strong for a 5-year old."

"Thanks."

"Still not good enough!" Old Kai yelled.

She looked up and sighed.

"At least I'm trying."

"Well you aren't trying good enough! Your still too weak to battle Vegeta or Goku or Baby!"

"Maybe we can make her tail grow back."

Old Kai and Naomi looked at the Supreme Kai.

"My tail? What does that have to do with anything?"

"When a saiyans tail is regrown they become much stronger."

She stood up and wiped her forehead.

"No thanks I rather not transform into a great ape."

"But Naomi you would be much stronger."

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks."

Supreme Kai sighed.

"Alright."

Naomi walked over to the Supreme Kai and allowed him to heal her.

Once her power and strength was returned to her she looked down at her gi.

It was ripped up from her training.

She closed her eyes and imagined a new one not ripped up.

When she opened her eyes she smiled when a new non-ripped up gi was on her body.

It looked exactly like the one she has been wearing except instead of having an orange gi it was red.

She walked over to the Old Kai and looked into his crystal ball.

Baby was battling the one known as Uub but he was now fused with Buu which made him Majuub.

"I've got to get to earth."

"Wait just a second lets see if this young man can do any damage to Baby."

"Okay."

She watched as Baby was blasting off Majuub's chocolate beam.

Baby blasted it right back at him turning him into chocolate.

Naomi gasped.

"I have to get to earth now!"

"I'll take you."

"Thanks."

Supreme Kai placed a hand on her shoulder and put two fingers to his forehead.

He concentrated then transported them to earth.

"Good luck Naomi."

"Thanks for all your help Supreme Kai."

"No problem."

He placed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

Naomi hid behind a rock and watched as Baby ate Majuub.

She frowned.

She might have not known him but she was sad that he was dead.

"Its been a long time hasn't it sister?" A voice asked.

She nervously turned around and smiled at Gohan.

"Hi Gohan how have you been?"

"Fine but I know you won't be in a second."

He brought his fist back to his her but she jumped out of the way.

She kicked him across the face making him slide across the ground and land beside Baby.

Baby turned around and smirked.

"Hello there Naomi."

She landed on the ground and glared at him.

"Turn everyone back to normal now!"

"Why should I? This is my planet now."

"No it isn't."

"Have you seen your father or Vegeta lately?"

She gulped.

"Why?"

"Because they have been _dying_ to see you."

Vegeta and Goku appeared behind Baby in their super saiyan 4 states.

Naomi took a step back.

Goku smirked.

"Its been a while daughter."

"Daddy this isn't you."

Goku looked at Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta what should we do with her?"

He tapped his chin.

"I'm not sure Kakkarot."

"I have an idea why don't we kill her."

He smirked.

"Perfect suggestion Kakkarot."

Naomi slipped into her fighting stance.

"You two are going to have to fight me first."

"Gladly."

Vegeta flew towards her but she jumped out of the way.

He kicked her under the chin making her fly into the air.

She stopped herself and looked at him.

She growled and transformed into a super saiyan.

Vegeta and Goku chuckled.

"You aren't strong enough to defeat us in that form Naomi." Vegeta said.

"Maybe not this form but let me try another."

She screamed as electrcity formed around her body.

The ground cracked a bit as her hair grew longer.

She stopped screaming when she had no eyebrows, hair that reached her feet, and one piece of hair hanging in her face.

Goku smirked.

"I know all about super saiyan 3 it might be a powerful transformation but you can't keep it for long."

"But I can try."

Baby rolled his eyes.

"Quit talking and kill her you idiots."

"Of course Master Baby." They both said.

They both powered up and flew at her.

Naomi dodged some of their hits but sence there was two of them she was getting beat pretty good.

As she was blocking most of Vegeta's attacks she felt her power being drained.

"Oh no! Not now!"

She gasped when she dropped down to her normal form.

Vegeta smirked.

"Now this should be an easy kill."

He formed a ki blast in his hand and blasted it at her.

She screamed as she was sent towards the ground.

Before she hit the ground she stopped herself and panted.

She cupped her hands forming a blast.

"Ka...ma...ha...me...HA!"

She let the blast collide with Goku and Vegeta as smoke formed.

She waited for the smoke to die down and gasped when they stood there unharmed.

"You must be joking if you think you can defeat us." Goku said.

She growled and powered up to a super saiyan.

Naomi gasped as a very powerful ki blast was sent her way.

She jumped out of the way just in time.

The blast flew past her and hit a building.

Naomi felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she listened in horror to the screams of pain.

They evilly laughed as they lowered themselves to the ground in front of her.

"Sad Naomi? Or are you scared?"

She glared at him.

"Whats wrong with you two? Your not the Uncle Vegeta or daddy that I know!"

Goku laughed.

"Of course we aren't the Goku or Vegeta you know! Were evil!"

She backed up in fear.

"P-Please daddy think about mommy, or Goten, or Gohan."

"They mean nothing to me!"

She looked to Vegeta.

"Uncle Vegeta you have to snap out of this; Gohan once told me how you fought against a man named Babidi's control."

He smirked.

"Who says I'm not just doing this because I want to?"

"Because your not evil!"

Baby laughed as he stood behind them.

"She's lived enough kill her now."

"Of course Master Baby." They both said.

Naomi gasped.

Goku held his arm up and yelled.

She gasped again when she felt she couldn't move.

She realized this was exactly like her dream.

Vegeta and Goku walked toward her and stopped right in front of her.

They both smirked.

Vegeta put his hands to his sides as he prepared his Final Flash.

Goku cupped his hands and started his Kamahameha.

"Final..."

"Ka...ma...ha...me..."

"Please don't do this!"

"FLASH!"

"HA!"

Naomi screamed.

Was she going to die? Or was some miracle going to happen that would save her?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Goku's Little Girl**_

_** Chapter 10** _

* * *

Naomi screamed in pain as Goku and Vegeta's blasts hit her.

She slid across the ground and stopped when she hit a rock.

She groaned in pain and dared to look down at her hurting body.

She gasped when she saw her arm was all bloody as well as the front of her body.

Her gi was all ripped up revealing some of her stomach and her legs.

She slowly raised her head up seeing Goku and Vegeta approaching her.

Goku smirked.

"I'm amazed your still alive."

"She's stronger than we thought."

She tried to sit herself up but fell back onto the ground.

"You two can easily kill her now." Baby said.

They nodded.

Naomi felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared up at her father.

As Goku and Vegeta prepared their blasts to kill her Naomi saw Bardock off in the distance.

She coughed up some blood as he approached her.

"B-Bardock."

Baby raised an eyebrow.

He turned around and didn't see anyone.

"Who is this Bardock you speak of?"

Vegeta looked back at Baby.

"Bardock is Kakkarot's father he died along with our planet."

"Hm...strange."

Bardock walked over to Naomi and bent down.

_"Naomi you must be strong to defeat them."_

"I-I can't...their way too strong for me to defeat."

Baby chuckled.

"She's talking to herself its a clear sign that she's about to die."

"_You can defeat them Naomi just believe."_

"Even if I could I don't...have enough strength to...beat them I'm too...injured."

"_Just believe_."

He began to disappear.

Naomi looked up at her father and Vegeta who were still preparing their blasts.

She shut her eyes as she tried to move.

Right when the two full-blooded saiyans were about to fire their blasts someone kicked them both across the face.

Their blasts went to the side and hit the ground creating a huge hole.

Naomi opened one of her eyes and made a weak smile.

"G-Gohan."

Gohan smiled as he bent down and picked Naomi up.

She winced from the pain.

He flew far away into the destroyed city and placed her on the ground.

Supreme Kai placed his hand on her stomach and healed her.

Naomi sat up and blinked as she looked around.

Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Pan, and Supreme Kai were all smiling at her.

"Guys? Are you not evil anymore?"

"The Supreme Kai used the sacred water to get the evil pod in our heads out." Goten said.

She smiled and jumped into Goten's arms and hugged him.

"I'm so happy you guys are back!"

Goten chuckled and returned the hug.

Naomi snapped out of her childish act and got out of his embrace.

She looked over at where Vegeta, Goku, and Baby were.

They all looked down at her and over to where the others were.

"Naomi whats wrong?" Trunks asked.

"I'm not strong enough to take on two super saiyan 4's and Baby."

"What do you suggest we do?"

She turned her head to look at them seriously.

"We all have to power up to our peak and try to take them down."

"But even when you were at your super saiyan 3 peak it still wasn't enough."

She sighed.

"Uncle Vegeta once broke from Babidi's control he can do it again and daddy is pure enough to get that pod out of his head."

"But how will we knock some sense into them?" Pan asked.

"We've got to remind them of everything they love."

They all smiled.

"What do you want us to do?" Gohan asked.

She smirked.

"Trunks and Goten you two will try to make Uncle Vegeta remember."

"Right." They both said.

"Pan and Gohan you two will try to make daddy remember."

"Gotcha." Pan and Gohan said.

"And Supreme Kai when they have them knocked down you pour the sacred water into their mouths."

"Okay but what will you do?"

She looked over at the smirking Baby.

"I will distract Baby."

"But he could kill you!"

"I know that Goten but...if no one distracts him he'll just tell Uncle Vegeta and daddy what to do."

He nodded.

"Alright but please be careful."

She smirked.

"I'm a saiyan I'll be fine."

They all nodded.

Gohan, Pan, Trunks, and Goten all bent down and hugged her.

She chuckled and returned the hug.

"Your so much like dad so serious in battle and yet such a happy child."

"I know."

She broke the hug and looked at the ground.

She saw Bardock's bandana and picked it up.

She tied it around her forehead and looked at them all.

"We can do this just...believe."

They nodded and flew off.

Naomi took a deep breath and put two fingers to her forehead.

She appeared in front of Baby with a serious look on her face.

He smirked down at her.

"What are you going to do child? Throw dolls at me?"

Naomi kept a serious look.

"No...I'm going to kill you."

"Big words coming from a child."

"Big words coming from an alien that takes over other peoples minds just to get them to do his dirty work."

He growled.

Naomi powered up to a super saiyan 2 and slipped into her fighting stance.

Baby flew towards her and attacked.

Goten and Trunks flew towards Vegeta and stopped right in front of him.

He smirked.

"What are you half-breeds going to do?"

They both nodded at each other.

"Get you to remember dad." Trunks said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Hey Vegeta remember Nappa?"

"How could I forget the idiot."

"Well remember when you first came to earth with him and battled my dad? Also known as Kakkarot?"

Vegeta smirked.

"Thats the day I vowed to kill Kakkarot."

"But now your friends with him right?"

"Hell no I hate the third class idiot."

"Hey dad remember this?" Trunks asked.

Goten and Trunks powered up to super saiyans.

Trunks let out a battle cry and flew towards him.

Vegeta yawned as he blocked every single attack.

Goten smirked when he saw his tail and grabbed it.

His eyes widened as he glared at him.

"You little brat!"

"Supreme Kai! NOW!"

The Supreme Kai appeared in front of Vegeta and opened his mouth.

He flicked the cap off the sacred water and poured it in his mouth.

Goten let go of Vegeta's tail and fell to the ground.

Vegeta yelled as he clutched his head in pain.

Trunks and Supreme Kai stepped back as red gases came out from his head.

After a little bit Vegeta stood up straight and looked around in confusion.

"Whats...whats going on?"

They all smiled.

"Awesome! Your back dad!"

"Back from where? And what happened to the city? And why do I look like this?"

He examined his super saiyan 4 body.

"Long story but right now we have to help my dad." Goten said.

Pan and Gohan gasped as they dodged Goku's blasts.

"Grandpa stop! Its me Pan! Your granddaughter!"

"Oh I remember you...your weak!"

"Dad remember the battle with Frieza? With the androids? With Cell? You sacrificed yourself to save earth!"

Goku stopped attacking and looked at him.

"G-Gohan?"

He smiled.

Goku screamed as he clutched his head.

"Dad whats wrong?"

"I-Its attacking...MY MIND! GET IT OUT!"

"Supreme Kai!" Pan yelled.

He ran over to Goku and poured the sacred water in his mouth.

Goku fell to his knees as the red vapor came out from his head.

He stopped screaming and looked around.

"Gohan? Pan? Trunks? Goten? Supreme Kai? Whats going on?"

"Long story."

Goku looked at Vegeta's new appearence shocked and noticed his as well.

"Whats up with me and Vegeta?"

"You two are super saiyan 4's." Trunks said.

Vegeta smirked.

"Amazing but how come I don't remember achieving it?"

"Thats not important right now we have to help Naomi."

Goku gasped.

"Where is Naomi?"

"Right now...probably getting pounded on by Baby."

"Lets find her!"

They all nodded and flew off.

Naomi gasped in pain when Baby kicked her across the face.

She crashed into the ground and fell out of her super saiyan 3 state.

He laughed evilly.

"Your very strong you can join me or die."

"I-I'd rather die."

"Fine by me."

Naomi forced herself to stand up and made her hand glow.

"I-I hope...this kills you."

Baby laughed as he stood across from her.

She brought her hand back and made the blast even stronger.

"FINAL SPIRIT CANNON!"

She threw the blast at Baby and watched it collide with him.

She panted and fell onto her stomach.

She looked up and gasped when the smoke disappeared and Baby stood there unharmed.

"Is that it?"

"How? I-I put my...remaining power into that."

He walked toward her and lifted her up by her neck.

She clawed at his hand trying to get him to let go.

"I guess its my turn now."

He increased the pressure on her neck.

She coughed when she was running out of air.

She tried to pull his hand off of her neck but he wouldn't.

She noticed Baby was starting to get fuzzy from her lack of oxygen.

She felt her eyes shutting as everything turned black.

Was this the end for the young half-breed?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Goku's Little Girl**_

_** Chapter 11**_

* * *

As Naomi regained conciousness she realized she was being held by Goten.

She sat up in his arms and saw Goku and Vegeta battling Baby.

"W-What happened?"

"Right when you were passing out dad blasted Baby away making him let go of you."

She looked at the fight and found it hard to follow their movements.

"I can barely see them whats happening?"

"Right now dad and Vegeta are toying with Baby." Gohan said.

She hopped out of Goten's arms and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"DADDY! UNCLE VEGETA! YOU NEED TO FINISH OFF BABY NOW!"

She frowned when she realized they didn't hear her.

Pan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay Naomi they'll take care of Baby."

"But they need to quit toying with him and kill him!"

"They will Naomi just wait." Trunks said.

She sighed and nodded.

As they were watching them all battle Naomi grew bored.

Sence she couldn't see them she was only seeing flashes.

She gasped when Baby flew right past her and landed on the ground on his back.

Goku and Vegeta landed in front of Naomi as they stared down at Baby.

Naomi gulped and hid behind Goten's leg.

Baby stood up and glared at them.

He set his sights on Naomi and smirked.

"I bet if I took that little girl neither of you would be able to fight me."

Goku growled.

"Stay away from my daughter."

Baby fazed out of sight and appeared behind Naomi.

She gasped as he grabbed her by the back of her gi and lifted her up.

Everyone was about to run forward and help but he formed a ki blade and placed it next to her neck.

"Any of you make a single move and she dies."

"Put her down Baby she has nothing to do with this."

"Yes she does Goku."

Naomi wiggled around in his grip trying to get loose.

"Let me go you freak!"

"Leave her out of this." Vegeta said.

"I don't think so she is very powerful I could simply take over her mind if I wanted to."

Goku growled.

Naomi noticed the anger in her fathers face.

She looked up at Baby and smirked.

"Hey Baby guess what?"

He rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"My family might not be able to get me away from you but I can."

"How?"

"Like this."

She grabbed his arm and bit on it.

He yelled in pain and dropped her on the ground.

He glared down at her and brought his leg up to kick her.

Naomi shut her eyes in fear and waited for the blow.

She waited for a little bit but when she opened her eyes she noticed she was in Goku's arms.

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Nice thinking Naomi."

"Thanks daddy."

He handed her over to Gohan and glared at Baby.

He looked at Vegeta and smiled.

"Ready to finish him?"

"You bet."

Goku cupped his hands and Vegeta put his hands to the side.

Baby's eyes widened as he took off into the air.

"Ka...ma...ha...me..."

"Final..."

"HA!"

"FLASH!"

Their blasts combined into one huge one as it flew towards Baby.

He screamed as the blasts hit him and sent him right into the sun.

Naomi smiled.

"Yay! He's dead!"

Everyone laughed at her happy attitude.

Goku pulled Naomi into his arms and smiled.

"You were very brave Naomi."

"Thanks daddy and its not a big deal."

"Yes it is you took on Vegeta and me even when you knew you were outmatched thats very brave."

She blushed.

"I guess so."

"Nice job kid."

She smiled at Vegeta.

She examined their appearences and giggled.

"You two look like monkeys."

Vegeta and Goku looked at each other.

"I guess we do."

She hopped out of Goku's arms and examined the area.

"This is terrible how will we get the earth back to normal?"

Goten and Trunks smiled when they got an idea.

"The dragon balls!"

Goku smiled.

"Nice thinking boys we'll just wish everyone back to life and the earth back to normal."

Naomi raised an eyebrow.

"What are the dragon balls?"

"We'll show you."

Goku and Vegeta powered down back to their normal forms.

He looked over at Capsule Corp and noticed it was all torn down.

"I wonder if the dragon radar survived."

Naomi walked over to Capsule Corp and looked through the rubble.

She saw the desk from Bulma's lab burned in half and walked over to it.

She opened one of the drawers and smiled.

She pulled out the dragon radar and ran over to the Z Gang.

"I got it!"

"Good job Naomi now lets see if it still works."

Goku grabbed the dragon radar from her and clicked the top of it.

He smiled when he realized it was working.

He looked at everyone.

"We'll all split up and look for them."

"I call going with Goten and Trunks!" Pan said.

"Gohan and I will go together."

"And I'll go with Uncle Vegeta!"

Vegeta smirked.

He picked Naomi up in his arms.

"I guess I got the best partner."

"Alright Goten, Pan, and Trunks there are three dragon balls in the north direction."

"Alright."

They all powered up and flew off.

"Vegeta and Naomi there are two dragon balls in the east direction."

"Gotcha good luck daddy and Gohan!"

Vegeta powered up and flew off.

As they were flying Naomi frowned from what the earth looked like.

Vegeta noticed her sadness and decided to cheer her up.

"You've gotten very strong haven't you?"

"I guess."

"Do you think your as strong as me now?"

She smiled.

"No way your a super saiyan 4."

"And your a super saiyan 3."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Uncle 'Geta."

"Love you too kid."

She smiled.

They both stopped at a nearby village when they saw something shining.

Vegeta lowered himself to the ground and put Naomi down.

She ran over to the shining object and smiled.

It was the 2-star dragon ball.

When she put her hand on it she gasped when a net was thrown over her.

Vegeta's eyes widened.

He ran over to her and pulled it off.

She looked at him confused.

"What the heck was that?"

"I'm not sure I think the dragon ball is set up for some type of trap."

Naomi pulled on it again and a bunch of arrows were sent their way.

She screamed in shock but Vegeta formed a protective barrier around them.

Vegeta bent down and noticed there was a string attached to the dragon ball.

He formed a tiny ki blade and cut it off.

He gasped when a cage was dropped over them.

Naomi noticed the bars were very far apart and she just walked through.

Vegeta glared at her making her giggle.

"Your too big Uncle 'Geta."

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

Vegeta lifted the cage off himself and examined the village.

"Why did someone use the dragon ball as a trap?"

"I'm not sure but whoever did really doesn't want us taking it."

Naomi clutched onto his leg.

"I'm scared lets go."

He nodded.

They both raised themselves into the air and took off.

As they kept flying Naomi and Vegeta saw no sign of the second dragon ball.

Naomi sighed with boredness.

"This is taking too long."

"I know why did Kakkarot get to keep the dragon radar?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

Naomi saw a river and smiled.

She lowered herself to the ground with Vegeta following.

"Did you spot the dragon ball?" Vegeta asked.

"No I'm just really hungry."

"Naomi we don't have enough time to be stopping and getting food."

She pouted.

"Okay."

She gasped when a gigantic fish jumped out from the water.

When it opened its mouth she smiled when she saw a dragon ball.

It fell back into the water and swam away.

"That was a huge fish.

"Uncle Vegeta it had the dragon ball in its mouth!"

"How are we supposed to catch it?"

"Like this!"

Naomi jumped into the river and saw the fish.

She swam towards it but it kept swimming away.

She reached her arm out about to grab its tail.

She smiled when she got its tail.

She tried pulling it back but the river was pulling her the way the fish was going.

She raised her head out of the water and gasped when she saw a waterfall.

She flew into the air and smiled.

Vegeta flew up to her and grabbed the fish and laid it on the ground.

He opened its mouth and stuck his arm inside.

He made a face of disgust.

"Did you get it yet?"

"I think...ah! There it is."

He pulled his hand out and had the 7-star dragon ball in his hand.

He kicked the fish back into the water and stood up.

"Lets find Kakkarot so we can make the wish."

"No need just put your hand on my shoulder."

He raised an eyebrow but did as she said.

She put two fingers to her forehead and concentrated.

His eyes widened.

"Naomi don't tell me-"

She smiled.

"I found him!"

And with that they disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Goku's Little Girl**_

_** Chapter 12 **_

* * *

Goku and the others looked at Naomi and Vegeta shocked when they just appeared out of thin air.

Vegeta looked at her wide-eyed.

Naomi looked around confused.

"Whats wrong?"

"Naomi how did you and Vegeta appear here out of thin air?" Goku asked.

"I used instant transmission."

Their jaws all fell to the ground.

"How did you learn it?"

"Supreme Kai taught it to me when I was on the Kai Planet."

Goku laughed.

"You sure are like your old man aren't you?"

She smiled and hugged his leg.

"Sure am and we got the dragon balls."

"Great now we can summon Shenron."

Goku took all the dragon balls and placed them all together on the ground.

He smiled as Naomi hid behind his leg in fear.

"Shenron! Arise and grant our wishes!"

Naomi gasped when the sky turned dark.

Electricity began to come out of the dragon balls and form into a shape of a dragon.

The shape soon turned into a green dragon known as Shenron.

**"You have summoned me I will grant you two wishes."**

Goku looked at everyone.

"What should our first wish be?"

"I know!" Goten said.

"What is it son?"

"Make the first wish that the earth would be changed back to the way it was before Baby landed here."

Goku nodded.

He turned to look at Shenron.

"Shenron! I wish that the earth was back to the way it was before Baby landed."

His eyes glowed red.

**"Your wish is granted speak your last wish so I may leave."**

They all noticed the city around them was restored to the way it was before.

Goku smiled.

"Alright what should the next wish be?"

"That all the people killed from the time Baby got here to when Baby was killed were all brought back to life." Gohan said.

He nodded and looked at the dragon.

"For our next wish I wish that all people killed from the time Baby got here to when Baby was killed were all alive again."

His eyes glowed red yet again.

**"Your wish is granted I will take my leave now."**

Naomi looked around and saw people appearing out of thin air.

"Thanks Shenron."

He flashed yellow and disappeared back into the dragon balls.

The balls flew into the air and turned into stone before flying in their seperate directions.

Naomi looked up at the sky noticing it was turning back to normal.

"Vegeta! Goku! Everybody!" A voice yelled.

They all looked to the side seeing Bra, Bulma, Videl, and ChiChi all running towards them.

Bra smiled and hugged Trunks much to his surprise.

"Even if you are annoying I'm glad to see you again."

He smiled and returned the hug.

Bulma ran up to Vegeta and hugged him making him blush.

Videl hugged Pan and Gohan.

ChiChi had tears running down her cheeks as she approached Goku.

He smiled and pulled her to his chest.

Naomi looked around not seeing a certain namekian.

"Where is Mr. Piccolo?"

When ChiChi heard that little voice she looked to the ground.

She gasped and bent down pulling Naomi to her chest.

"Oh my baby! I'm so happy your alive!"

Naomi struggled for air as her face was forced against her chest.

"C-Can't...breathe!"

"Whoops sorry."

ChiChi pulled her away from her chest and kissed her forehead.

Naomi smiled and hugged her.

"I missed you mommy."

"Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine."

ChiChi held her in her arms.

"Hey mom you know Naomi helped save the earth?" Goten said.

"Really?"

"Yep she is a true hero."

She smiled.

"You certainly are your fathers daughter."

Goku laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

Naomi looked at everyone.

"What are we going to do now?"

Everyone exchanged glances.

"I guess we'll just continue on with our lives normally like this never happened." Goku said.

Naomi smiled.

"In that case...that means I get to hang out with Master Roshi today!"

Everyone chuckled.

"Alright but we better get you home young lady you need a bath."

She gulped from her mothers words.

When she was about to make a run for it Goku grabbed her.

"I don't think so sweetie."

She pouted.

He laughed and kissed her nose.

Once they were back at the house ChiChi was giving Naomi a bath.

When her bath was over she was wearing a frilly dress.

She growled in anger.

"Mommy I'm going to the park not a ball."

"But you look so adorable sweetheart."

"I can't play in this though."

ChiChi sighed.

"Alright."

She pulled out overalls, vans, and a long-sleeve red shirt with blue stripes.

Once Naomi was dressed ChiChi put her hair in two low pig-tails in front of her shoulders.

She walked down the stairs and smiled at Goku.

He smiled right back at her.

"Don't you look adorable."

She giggled.

"Thanks daddy can you bring me to the park? Master Roshi is waiting for me."

"Okay, ChiChi! I'm bringing Naomi to the park."

"Alright be safe."

"Always."

He grabbed Naomi's hand and walked out of the house.

They both took into the air and flew off towards the park.

When they got there Roshi was sitting on a bench waiting for her.

He stood up and walked over to them.

"Hey Goku."

"Hey old timer long time no see."

"You've got that right I guess I'll see you in an hour."

"Alright be good for Master Roshi."

"I will daddy."

He placed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

Naomi smiled up at Roshi.

After a little while Naomi was sitting on the bench beside Roshi.

"Alright Naomi do you understand what to do?"

"I think so but Goten told me lying isn't nice."

"We aren't lying were just not telling the truth."

"But why can't I tell anybody?"

"Because your dad would kill me and so would your mother."

"Is it okay to lie?"

"Of course it is."

"So I can lie to mommy and daddy?"

"Yeah like...if you get a bad grade or something you can lie about that."

She smiled.

"Okay."

"So are you clear on what you have to do?"

"Yep."

She stood up from the bench and grabbed Bear from him.

She looked around the park and smiled when she spotted someone.

It was a young woman probably in her 20's jogging in a sports bra and shorts.

Naomi looked at Bear and smiled.

"Good luck Bear." She whispered.

She fazed away and hid behind a tree the woman was about to run by.

She climbed up the tree and placed Bear in sight.

She slid down the tree and stood in front of the tree.

Now it was time to put her master acting skills to work.

Naomi raised her arms up and jumped up trying to reach Bear.

The jogging woman noticed her and stopped.

"What are you doing sweetheart?"

Naomi turned around with tears in her eyes.

"A bunch of mean boys put my friend Bear in the tree."

The woman looked up and looked at Bear.

"Do you want me to get your friend down?"

"Could you please?"

She smiled.

"Of course."

The woman reached up and grabbed Bear from the branch.

Naomi smiled and grabbed Bear giving him a hug.

"Thank you very much."

"No problem where are your parents?"

Naomi rubbed her nose giving Roshi the signal.

He jogged over to her and picked her up.

"Naomi are you bothering this young lady?"

"No grandpa she was helping me get Bear down."

He looked at the woman.

"Sorry if my granddaughter interrupted your jog."

"Oh its fine she is such a cutie."

"Thank you I'm Roshi by the way."

"I'm Megan."

"Naomi why don't you go run off and play."

She smiled.

"Okay grandpa."

She kissed his cheek and jumped out of his arms.

She skipped away and put Bear in Roshi's backpack that was sitting on the bench.

When she turned around she gasped when she saw Violet.

She shook off her shock and smiled.

"Hi Violet nice seeing you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here with my grandpa Roshi."

She pointed to the old turtle hermit.

Violet looked at him and then back to Naomi.

"You know the park doesn't allow animals here."

She raised an eyebrow.

"But I don't have an animal."

"Yeah you do, your an animal."

Naomi frowned.

Violet laughed.

"I thought we were friends."

"Us friends? Yeah right."

Naomi looked to the ground in sadness.

She clenched her fists and looked up at Violet with a glare.

Violet felt a shiver go down her back at her intense glare.

"What have I ever done to you? I'm tired of you and everyone in school being rude to me you have no idea what I've ever been through."

"What you've been through? What are you talking about?"

Naomi got in her face making her gulp.

"I've faced monsters that you've only have had nightmares about."

Violet gulped and backed up before running away.

Naomi smiled.

She felt a hand landing on her shoulder making her turn around.

Bardock was smiling down at her.

She smiled back.

Maybe the battle with Baby wasn't so bad after all.

It did make her more brave in more ways than one.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Goku's Little Girl **_

_**Chapter 13**_

* * *

6 years have passed by sence Baby was defeated.

Everyone was living in peace.

Goten ended up marrying a girl named Valese and she was now 4-months pregnent.

Trunks married Marron and she was now 2-months pregnent.

Pan and Bra were best friends and they both were 16 years old.

Goku and ChiChi still lived in their small mountain home with their 12-year old daughter.

Naomi's hair grew down to the bottom of her shoulder blades, she still kept her mothers eyes, and she developed her fathers bangs.

She was now in 7th grade in Orange Junior High.

Goku hated to see his little girl growing up so fast but most of her childish ways stayed with her.

She still slept with Bear at night and she was as inoccent as a fly.

Currently, Goku was sparring with Vegeta in the gravity chamber at Capsule Corporation.

Both Vegeta and Goku learned how to control their super saiyan 4 forms and rarely transformed into that form.

As they were sparring a knock at the door interrupted them.

Vegeta walked to the door and opened it.

He was faced with a smiling girl.

"Hi Uncle Vegeta."

"What do you need Naomi?"

"I came to tell my dad that bring your parent to school day is today."

At the sound of that Goku ran behind Vegeta.

"I'll go for sure Naomi what time is it at?"

"Right now."

"Alright just give me a few minutes to get cleaned up and changed."

She nodded.

Goku ran out of the gravity chamber and up to the bathroom.

"You owe me a spar later today."

She smiled.

"Gotcha."

He ruffled her hair making her laugh.

"I know you won't let me down now get going."

She quickly hugged him and kissed his cheek.

She let go of him and walked into the living room.

She waited for her father to be finished and he came downstairs in his orange gi.

"Ready to go kiddo?"

"Yep can you instant transmission us there?"

"Sure."

Naomi grabbed his hand.

He placed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

They re-appeared in front of her school.

She began to pull him inside and walked to her first class.

Goku chuckled as he remembered Naomi dragging him to her classroom 6-years ago.

Naomi glanced at him and smiled.

"What are you laughing about dad?"

"Just how much you never really changed from when you were a little girl."

She chuckled.

"I guess your right."

When they got to her classroom she noticed all the parents and students.

She walked up to her seat and sat down.

Goku sat beside her and noticed a piece of paper with his name on it.

Naomi picked it up and took the back of the paper off and put it on his shirt.

"Whats this for?"

"So everyone knows who you are."

He nodded.

Her teacher walked into the room and surprisingly to Goku it was Gohan.

Gohan smiled as he fixed his glasses.

"Its good to see so many students here with their parents who would like to introduce their parent first?"

A girl down in front with blonde hair raised her hand.

"Could I go first Mr. Son?"

"Sure thing Violet."

She stood up and grabbed her fathers hand.

Her father was wearing a fancy suit, had a black beard, and black hair.

He had fancy, rich guy written all over his face.

Goku glanced at Naomi noticing her angry look.

The girl known as Violet had a big smile on her face.

She was wearing a pink sweater, skinny jeans, vans, and her hair was down to her shoulders.

"This is my father his name is Brian Johnson."

"Could you tell us a little bit about yourself Mr. Johnson?" Gohan asked.

"Sure I am the owner of an excellent company known as the Johnson Corp but it is nowhere as amazing as Capsule Corp."

"What do you produce there?"

"We make things for schools like textbooks, computers, and so on."

Everyone clapped.

"Very interesting you may sit down now."

Naomi sighed and rested her head on her arms.

Goku rubbed her back.

"Whats the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Naomi you can tell me anything."

She looked at him.

"That girl has been mean to me ever sence preschool."

"Have you ever told her to stop?"

"Yes and I even yelled at her once after Baby was defeated."

"What happened?"

"She was scared of me for a bit but then she got over it and was rude to me again."

"Why is she mean to you?"

"I don't know probably because I'm different from her."

Goku smiled.

"How about we show these children what the Son's can do."

She gave him a small smile and nodded her head.

Once everyone introduced their parents Gohan looked at Naomi.

"Naomi everyone has gone except for you and dad."

"Oh right sorry Mr. Son."

She stood up and walked down the steps with Goku.

Violet smirked at her as she stood in front of the class.

Goku nodded at her.

Naomi smiled.

She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Everyone gasped when her outfit changed out of thin air.

She was now wearing white gi pants, purple boots that looked like Mirai Trunks, a purple tank top, and white wrist bands.

Gohan looked at her seriously.

"Don't destroy the school."

"I won't."

"You better not or you'll feel the wrath of mom."

Naomi shivered when she thought of what her mother would do.

She shook off her fear and smiled.

"My dad's name is Son Goku he is an amazing martial artist and has saved the earth a lot of times."

Everyone chuckled.

"Yeah right Hercule is the one who has saved the earth." Violet said.

"Thats what you think."

Goku smiled at everyone.

"Hi everybody its nice to meet you all."

"Whats up with your outfit?"

He looked at Violet.

"Its my gi an outfit you wear when you fight."

"It doesn't look anything like the ones Hercule wears."

Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Because he isn't a professional like my dad."

"Naomi why don't we show them all our energy?"

"Okay dad."

They both cupped their hands in front of their body and made a little light appear.

Goku walked around the classroom and showed everyone.

"With this energy you can use it to fly like so."

They both levitated into the air.

"Or you could use it to blow the heads off your enemies." Naomi said.

"Naomi quit talking like Vegeta."

She blushed.

"Sorry."

They landed on the ground and slipped into their fighting stances.

"And we also can use it in battle like so."

Goku rushed towards Naomi and punched her in the face.

She stumbled back a bit and delievered a kick across his face sending him through the wall.

Gohan glared at her.

"Sorry Gohan."

"Thats the fifth wall you've broken!"

She chuckled nervously.

Goku got out from the hole and smiled.

"Its alright son it was an accident."

"Fine I'm letting you off the hook only because dad is here."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks."

He smiled and hugged her back.

When they all looked at the class they noticed the shocked looks.

Goku walked up to Violet and smiled.

"I've heard a lot about you."

She gulped.

"R-Really?"

"Yep and if I hear your hurting my daughters feelings I'll pay a little visit to your home."

She slowly nodded her head.

Gohan looked at his father shocked.

Naomi smiled use to him acting this way.

"You aren't shocked at all Naomi?"

"Why would I be? Dad always threatens people that are mean to me."

"Because no one messes with my little girl." Goku said.

She chuckled.

Once school was over Naomi was flying home with Goku.

Goku smiled at her.

"Your very pretty Naomi."

"Thanks daddy."

"I don't understand how that girl could be mean to you."

"Don't ask me."

"Well if she bothers you again just tell me."

She smiled.

"Dad I'm not a little girl anymore I'll be fine."

He hugged her.

"Even when your an old lady you'll always be my little girl."

She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I think I can live with that."

Goku smiled.

No one would ever hurt his little girl again.

Even if it meant taking his own life to save her own.

Naomi smiled.

She had the strangest life.

Her friends were amazingly strong, most of her friends were aliens, and she helped fight in dangerous battles.

But she loved it anyway.

Once they got to their home they walked inside.

"How was bring your parent to school day?" ChiChi asked.

Goku and Naomi smiled at each other.

"It was fine."

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Nope."

"Alright well get your homework done Naomi."

"Okay mom."

She walked to her room and sat down at her desk.

She pulled her homework out of her bookbag and set it on the desk.

She grabbed a pencil and looked at the papers before getting to work.

After a couple of hours Goku was sitting on the couch watching TV with ChiChi.

He yawned and checked the time noticing it was 12:46.

He looked at his wife noticing she was fast asleep.

He picked her up and carried her to their room and tucked her in.

He remembered that Naomi never left her room so he decided he would check on her.

He walked to her room and opened the door.

He smiled at the sight.

Naomi had her head laying down on her desk as she slept.

He walked over to her and picked her up in his arms.

She wiggled around and fisted his shirt.

When he tried laying her down she wouldn't let go of him.

She buried her face into his chest and smiled.

Goku laid down next to her and kissed her forehead.

She certainly didn't change at all from when she was a little girl.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Naomi smiled as she breathed in the scent of her father.

She wondered what else life had to offer for her.

She had a crazy battle as a little girl who knows what battles would be waiting for her now that she wasn't so little anymore.

She'd just have to wait and see.

**The End...or is it?**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it if you have a suggestion of a story of DBZ that I should do just send me a message :D**


End file.
